Taken By Surprise
by JusticeStandsTRUE
Summary: It had been six months since he lost his beloved wife Linda that changed his life forever. If her passing wasn't enough of a change, leaving him to be a single father. He was also beginning to notice a building attraction between he his partner Maria Baez. After a one-night stand, Maria finds herself pregnant, and once again causes a major change in Detective Danny Reagans life.
1. Chapter 1

**TAKEN BY SURPRISE**

CH. 1: One-Night Stand

It had been six months since Danny Reagan, lost his beloved wife Linda. Leaving him to be a single father, to his sons. He didn't think, he would ever put himself out there again, and get involved with another. Completely unsure, if he had the stamina, to risk another heartbreak, like he did when he lost Linda. But sometimes, he figured life took you by surprise, and you begin to notice someone that has always been there.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny arrived at the precinct later than usual. Finding life as a single parent, tougher than he thought. They had been off to a late start that morning. Especially after he had trouble getting his youngest, twelve-year-old Sean out of bed. Jack on the other hand, was easy enough to get out of bed. The only problem with his fifteen-year-old, was the homework assignment he was having trouble with. Danny, tried to help him, himself. But the assignment, was an English one, something Danny had never been good at to begin with. Linda, was normally the one to assist the boys with their homework. And if she couldn't, she found a tutor. Something Danny would have tried to do, unfortunately Jack didn't decide to get started on his assignment until the night before and was still struggling with it that morning. Danny tried to question him about why he left it until the last minute. But his sons only response was, because he didn't feel like doing it. Danny knew that wasn't a response Linda would not have put up with. And he had to admit, that normally, under different circumstance, he wouldn't have put up with it either. Considering Linda would have told him about it, and then ask him to talk to Jack about it. Danny would have done the same thing, but he was caught up at the moment, with trying to figure out a way to get the assignment done that morning. He considered calling Jamie and seeing if he could talk him through it. But he figured Jamie was already working a tour.

"Call Nicki and see if she can help you. After that, you can give me your phone for waiting until the last minute to do your assignment."

"Dad," Jack started to complain.

"You wouldn't complain to your mother," Danny reminded him. "And don't complain to me. Its your fault, you are in trouble."

"But what if you have to work late again, and you need to call and tell us?" Jack tried to figure out a way to convince his father to let him keep his phone.

"I'll call your brother," Danny smirked. "Now hurry up, I need to get to work."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Tough morning Reagan?" Danny's partner and friend, Maria Baez teased, when she saw her partners face. It was the same expression, she had been seeing for months, it was an expression of exhaustion, and frustration, all rolled into one. Making her offer him, her cup of coffee. "You look like you need this more than me."

Danny accepted, and took a deep breath. "Be grateful, you don't have kids." Danny took a sip from the cup, allowing the aroma and caffeine to fill his mind.

"Why?" Maria laughed.

"Because they turn into teenagers," Danny started to sift through the files on his desk. "What's this?" He picked up the crisp envelope he found on the desk, addressed to him.

"I got one too," Maria held her own up. "Haven't opened it yet."

"It says its from 1PP," Danny read the return address. "Its probably something else to darken my day." Danny couldn't help but think of the stressful morning he had already had. No reason why his boss and father shouldn't add to that stress.

"That's why I haven't opened it yet," Maria admitted, knowing it was from her boss. "Do you think we got jammed up for something?"

"No," Danny shook his head. "If I got jammed up, he'd just call and yell at me."

"Then what?" Maria had to admit she was curious.

"Open it and find out," Danny said simply.

"I don't want to," Maria couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive.

"Coward," Danny set his coffee down. "Looks life we've been invited to attend the NYPD Conference," Danny read the letter aloud.

"Us? Why?" Maria had to admit, she was confused.

"Apparently, we are some of the Commissioners most productive detectives," Danny shrugged.

"When is it?"

"Friday," Danny scanned the letter for the dates. "Its an overnight thing."

"Where at?" What surprised Maria even more, was the fact that it was overnight.

"The New York Grand Hotel," Danny raised a brow. "Dads going all out. He must be happy with us."

"Do we have to go?" Maria wasn't exactly saying she didn't want to go. After all, who in their right mind would pass up an opportunity to spend the night in an elite five-star hotel, somewhere most detectives couldn't afford. But she couldn't help but be curious.

"I usually file his requests under orders," Danny nodded. "It's always the same result."

"You want to go together?" Maria thought, that at least that way, they wouldn't feel so awkward, walking into such an elegant place alone.

"Sure," Danny picked up the case file on his desk that caught his eye and handed it to his partner. "Let's hit this one first."

"Why do you always get to pick which case we work?" Maria was beginning to notice a pattern.

"I have a nose for it," Danny grinned.

"Are you a bloodhound now Reagan?" Maria teased.

"No, I'm 00Reagan," Danny said it simply. As if she should have known that already.

"Can I at least drive?" Maria followed him out of the precinct and over to the car.

"No," Danny climbed into the driver's seat.

"You got to pick the case," Maria argued.

"00Reagan," Danny reminded her, before pulling out his phone to make a call.

"Who you calling?" Sure, Maria knew he was exceptionally talented when it came to sniffing out a case. But even she doubted he had an idea who did it, before they even got started.

"If I'm going to be gone, I have to have someone stay with my boys." He reminded her. "I'm not used to having to find a sitter, Linda normally took care of that. Then again, it wasn't very often, that the two of us were both away."

"Could they stay alone?" Maria didn't really know his sons, so she had no idea how old they were, or what they were capable of.

"They could for a couple hours," Danny admitted. "But I don't really like leaving them overnight. And they would need a ride home from school anyways."

"Who are you thinking of asking?" Maria didn't like to pry, but she had noticed how much Danny had changed since his wife passed. At least when it came to his kids.

"I was thinking about Jamie," Danny mentioned. "They usually have a good time with him. Watching movies, playing video games, and turning Jamie into a kid again."

"Hopefully you still have a house when you get back," Maria was finding it hard, to see her partners brother act like a kid. Considering the only time, she had ever seen him, was when he was in uniform, and working a tour.

"Jamie will make sure I still have a house," Danny knew that much. "As for its cleanliness state. That's yet to be determined."

The partners had been checking out different angles of the case for several hours. Trying to determine who to identify as protentional suspects, and question witnesses. It was nearing 1:00 pm, when Maria suggested they stop for lunch.

"Where do you want to go?" Danny didn't really mind. His mind was too focused on the case, his boys, and the conference.

"So, you're going to let me choose this one?" Maria sounded surprised. Considering she had yet to be able to choose the case or drive the car.

"You can have this one," Danny nodded.

It didn't take long for Maria to make her decision. And a few minutes later, she and her partner were sitting across from one another at a table in the back, where they planned to discuss the case and its surroundings. What they didn't expect however, was the way their thoughts drifted elsewhere, and onto one another. Neither of them dared to speak of it, both confused by it. They had been working together for the past six years, and never had they noticed an attraction, or felt anything for one another. Danny wasn't even certain if it was a feeling of attraction. He figured it could have been something else. After all, how odd was it, for it to develop so suddenly.

"I'll be back," Maria excused herself to visit the restroom.

Danny watched his partner walk away, and he couldn't believe what his thoughts were drifting towards. They were thoughts he had never focused on before, nor allowed to fill the crevices in the back of his mind. Never in his life had he noticed an attraction before. So, what was different now? He wondered. Sure, he loved the way she teased him, and how she could read his mind, when they were in a fight for their lives. But there wasn't anything else, at least he didn't think so.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That night after dinner, Danny found himself packing for the conference. He wanted to question his father about it, regarding why he was allowing him to attend, considering in most cases when it came to anything even resembling recognition for one of his children, Frank squashed it like a bug. He figured it could be, because it wasn't just him and Baez that had been invited, and there were other productive officers across the five Burroughs. Or perhaps their old Sergeant, Sergeant Gormley had something to do with it.

Interrupting his train of thought, was his youngest. Who came in, voicing a question.

"I didn't know you knew how to iron?" Sean was surprised to find his father in his room ironing a shirt and tie.

"I know how," Danny admitted. "I just wasn't as good at it as your mother, and she did it for me."

"I have to find me a wife like mom. Someone who will do everything for me." Sean took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Your mother didn't do everything for me," Danny corrected him.

"She cooked," Sean thought of the many failed attempts his father had, had since his mother passed away. "She cleaned, she helped us with our homework."

"And I suppose I did nothing for this family?" Danny looked at him questioningly? "Your alive aren't you. Pretty sure I had something to do with that."

"Awe Dad," Sean cringed. "I didn't need to know that."

"What about that shirt your wearing? Did you buy that?" Danny fingered the shirt his son was wearing. Remembering how the boy literally begged him for it.

Sean was about reply, but Danny cut him off.

"Or what about the roof over your head. Did you buy that? Its raining right now, have you felt any drops seep through." Danny was on a roll.

"Okay Dad, you've made your point," Sean fell backwards, onto the bed.

"Good, now go get your brother. I need to talk to you about something." Danny knew he needed to talk to them about the conference, and about Jamie staying over.

Sean walked down the hall and into his brother's room, where he found his brother sitting at his desk chair, flipping through a car magazine.

"Dad wants us," Sean leaned against the door jam.

"Tell him I'm doing my homework," Jack turned the page.

"What subject has you studying muscle cars?" Sean crossed his arms over his chest. In the same manner, he had seen his father do countless times.

"Get real Sean," Jack tossed the magazine onto the bed before picking up his pencil to start working on his algebra assignment.

"He still wants us," Sean knew that it didn't matter what Jack was doing. That wouldn't erase the fact that Danny wanted them for something.

"What does he want?" Jack questioned.

"I don't know," Sean shook his head. "All he said was that he wanted to talk to us."

Jack sighed, still upset with the fact that he got his phone taken away that morning. But eventually he set his pencil down and followed his brother down the hall.

"Do either of you know where my dress blues are?" Danny wondered looking through the closet.

"That's what you called us in here for?" Jack sounded surprised, looking at Danny confused.

"I thought you lost them in the fire?" Sean reminded him.

"I did," Danny nodded. "It was the one thing I wasn't upset about losing. I hate those things."

"But you ordered a new set from supply," Jack reminded him. "There in the hall closet."

"Great," Danny made a mental note to go get them, just as soon as he finished talking with the boys."

"Why do you need your dress blues?" Sean knew that it wasn't very often, that Danny had to wear them. And he hated, just about everyone of those times.

"I have to go to an NYPD Conference," Danny enlightened them.

"When is it?" Jack wondered.

"Friday afternoon and evening. Its an overnight deal. So, I won't be home Friday." Danny paused, searching the boys face expressions for a moment before he continued. Jacks face showed possibility, thinking of all the things he could do and get away with, while Sean's face showed pure mischief. Instead of calling them on it, Danny decided instead, to continue on with what he originally started to say. "I don't really want to go, but."

"Then why don't you decline?" Sean interrupted, with an easy enough suggestion. At least so he thought.

"Because it was an order, that came directly from the PC's desk," Danny explained.

"Are you and Grandpa going together?" Jack was beginning to count down the people that wouldn't be staying with them.

"No," Danny shook his head. Looking for his NYPD duffel bag he had, so he could throw a few things in it, he figured he might need.

"Why not?" Sean wondered aloud.

"Because it wouldn't be right," Danny wasn't sure how to explain it, considering it was normally a long explanation.

"You mean it would show favoritism?" Jack interpreted.

"It could look like that, yes," Danny was going down the list he made in his head, of everything he had to do before he was ready. With finding his dress blues, getting Jamie, and talking with his boys, on the top of the list.

"Can we go with you and stay in the hotel?" Sean was thinking how much fun he could have in the hotels swimming pool.

"You have school Friday," Danny reminded him.

"You mean we get to stay home alone?" Jack was trying to hide his smile, but it was getting harder and harder to do.

"Alone overnight?" Danny looked at him, as if he was crazy. "Do I look like an idiot?"

Jack appeared to be on the verge of saying something, when Danny stopped him. "Think very carefully before you answer that."

"Is your partner going with you?" Sean asked curiously.

"Yes," Danny nodded. "And your uncle will be staying here with you."

A smile started to spread across both boys faces, revealing they didn't think the weekend would be a total bust.

Danny, knowing his boys needed to finish up on their homework, and he needing to call Maria, about Friday, he continued, by fishing a couple of folded bills out of his pocket. He started to hand them to his eldest, until he remembered his eldest was only fifteen, and could only imagine what the boy would spend it on, rather than for what it was intended for, like food or emergencies. Causing him, to decide to give it to Jamie.

"Go finish your homework and get ready for bed," Danny glanced at the clock.

Jack and Sean started to walk out of the room, but Danny stopped them. "Oh, and Jack, no magazines." He added with a satisfied smile. Thinking that here he was a single parent, but he was still one step ahead of them. He really missed Linda, but he noticed he missed her even more when it came to the raising of their sons. Making sure they had everything they wanted, keeping them out of trouble, and raising them right was exceptionally difficult when he had to work a busy job, on top of paying bills, and taking care of his family.

"How did you?" Jack had a confused look cross his face. He knew his brother didn't squeal, considered he walked in the room at the same time as he did. And he always tried to be so careful when it came to hiding things from his parents.

"Wouldn't you look like to know?" Danny grinned.

Again, the boys started to walk away. Causing Danny to add. "Maybe we can catch a game Saturday night when I get back." Danny didn't want it to sound like he was always getting onto them. And he had to admit, he loved the times, they got to have fun together, by watching a game, and laughing out loud about something, that a woman, wouldn't exactly approve of.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The day of the conference came, and after taking Jack and Sean to school. Danny headed to his partners apartment. He took the elevator up to her room and knocked on the door. Maria opened the door wearing her dress blues, the same as he was. And he couldn't help but smile. She looked just as uncomfortable as he felt.

"You ready to go?" Danny walked in.

"Looking good partner," Maria offered him something to drink, before walking back to her bedroom, to get her packed bag.

"Yeah, there is only one good thing about these." Danny admitted, shifting the collar around on his neck. "They got me Linda."

"I don't remember hearing this story. But I can see why." Part of Maria was teasing, and the other part of her was being completely serious.

"There isn't much to tell," Danny shrugged, scanning the framed pictures, she had setting on the shelf for decoration. He noticed there wasn't very many, and very few of them were with her own family. She had one of her and her brother Javi. An early family photo, of when she was growing up, along with her parents and siblings. One of the photos that surprised him, was the photo of her sister and mother. He knew she didn't necessarily get along with her mother and sister. Especially after they blamed her for Javi's problems and death. If that photo wasn't surprising enough. The photo that really caught his attention, was the one of he and her, the day they received the medal of valor. Part of him wanted to question her about it, thinking it couldn't be because of the dress blues they were wearing, she hated those just as much as he did. He figured it could be, because of the medal they received, knowing how much on an honor that was. Something inside of him however, didn't think that was the reason behind it. Making him wonder if it was simply because it was a picture of the two of them, forcing him to wonder if she had some of the same thoughts he did, regarding one another. He didn't think she had feelings for him, considering she had never, even hinted to wanting a relationship with him, then again, he had also been happily married up until six months ago. Causing him to wonder even more.

"If it involves you, I'm sure it has to be somewhat interesting." Maria pulled him away from his thoughts. And surprisingly, he found himself grateful.

Danny sighed and took a seat on one of the single chairs she had in her living room. "To make a long story short, we dated in high school, I went to the Marines, got back, and put on the uniform. I went to see one of my friends from the academy that was shot in the line of duty. My grandpa was still the Commissioner at the time, and I had to go to the police academy graduation ceremony, afterwards, so I was already wearing my dress blues when I went. Linda just so happened to work at the hospital and was my friends nurse. We started talking again, and I came out with a date. The rest is history."

"Only you would go to a hospital and come out with a date," Maria laughed, coming into the room, carrying her bag.

"Hey, it worked," Danny took the bag from her, so she could lock the door behind them.

The car ride to the hotel and conference center was relatively quiet. At least quieter than it normally was, when they went somewhere as partners. Maria was too lost in thought over the strange attraction that suddenly seemed to develop. She had felt like this before, but it wasn't very often, and it wasn't nearly as strong the attraction she was feeling now towards her partner. She wanted to grab him by the face and kiss him passionately. But she resisted the urge, fearful that he would be so shocked, he'd wreck and kill them both. And that would be saying a lot, considering of how well of a driver he was. They had been partners for six years. And she was as comfortable as she could be around him. Yet even with this knowledge, he did make her wonder. She knew he could be exceptionally stubborn, as well as appear arrogant at times. And if he was like that at work. she could only imagine what he was like at home. Then again, she knew he and Linda had been married for over twenty years, and that really made her wonder, if there was something else hidden behind the man with the gold shield.

 **XXXXXXXX**

They weren't surprised to discover their rooms were located directly next to one another. Figuring that reservations were made on a precinct by precinct bases. What did surprise them however, was just as they were coming out of the elevator and made a right turn to follow the directions to their rooms, they found the Commissioner stepping out of his own room. Which was located directly next to his sons.

"Detectives," Commissioner Frank Reagan greeted them with a small smile.

"Commissioner Reagan," the two detectives replied simultaneously, stopping to stand in front of him.

"Glad you could make it," Frank nodded.

"Happy to be here," Maria lied. But at least she said something, unlike her partner. Who was vaguely confused to why he was even invited. Considering his father didn't like including him or Jamie in anything when it came to the job.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Until Maria spoke up, saying something about going to her room, so she could freshen up before the initial start of the conference. Leaving father and son standing alone in the hallway.

Danny was still holding his luggage in his hand, and Frank opened the door to his room, so they could talk in private.

"Should I be in here?" Danny followed his father. "Someone might think something when we come out."

"The only thing they would see, was a son walking out of his father's room. Because his father wanted to have a conversation with his son."

"In that case," Danny closed the door behind him, dropping all form of formality, when they were acting as professionals. "Why am I here, Dad? I know you don't like including me in these things. And I understand. So just kick me out of here, and I'll get back to work. And back to your grandsons."

"Do you mind shutting up Daniel, and letting me get a word in?" Frank couldn't believe how obnoxious his son could be sometimes. And he had barely been in the same room with him for a minute. Then again when it came to Danny, he figured that was a record, normally it was thirty seconds.

"Well when you put it that way," Danny glanced out the window.

"You are here Detective, because your sergeant chose you. The sergeant of every precinct was asked to choose two of their most productive detectives. Now is that a clear enough answer for your question?"

"Were clear," Danny noticed the coffee brewing in his father's coffee pot.

"And since you brought it up, where are my grandsons?" Frank didn't remember Henry saying anything, about him being the designated babysitter for the night.

"Jamie," Danny reached for the pot, before pouring himself a steaming cup.

"Hope you don't lose another house," Frank gestured for Danny to fill him a cup as well.

"It'll be fine," Danny took a sip. "I told them I'd kill whoever messed it up."

"How did that go?" Frank smiled, at his son's personality at deeming order.

"Easy with Jack and Sean," Danny admitted. "They have to live with me."

"And Jamie?"

"Jamie of course had a smirk, I had to wipe off his face first.

"You two didn't get in a fight, did you?" Frank sounded worried. Then again, he didn't remember hearing anything about it. And he knew that very little, ever went by without his knowledge of it, when it came to his family.

"Course not," a small smile started to cross Danny's face. Loving anytime he knew something about his siblings, that would get them yelled at. Allowing him to use it as leverage, and of course for his benefit.

"Do I want to know?" Was Franks only question.

"Sometimes it's great being the oldest." Was Danny's reply to his father's question. "Thank you for having me first."

"Glad I could help," Frank for once, had no idea how to reply to that.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The conference was long, by the time all the designated speakers did their bit. Detective Abigail Baker, assistant to the Commissioner, and ex-partner of Danny Reagan himself, opened it up, by giving them all a rundown of the itinerary. Afterwards, Danny and Marias ex-sergeant, Lieutenant Sid Gormley got up and spoke about his early days, working as a detective and then sergeant. Danny lost count of how many spoke after that, but he sat up a bit straighter when the Commissioner took the stage. Thanking everyone for a job well done and telling them to keep up the good work. This of course wasn't done until after he gave a small epitaph, and quoted Teddy Roosevelt. Even though the Conference was long, it was rewarded with a relaxed night of drinks and fellowship.

Danny and Maria were sitting at a round table with Lieutenant Gormley, who was enjoying the time he was getting to catch up with two of his best, yet arrogant detectives he had ever encountered in his career.

"Do you miss us Serge?" Maria was the one ask.

"I don't miss the Reagan Riot Act," Gormley said in between sips of his scotch.

"I'm sure you still get one of those occasionally. Only with a different Reagan," Danny was talking about his father.

"Not nearly as often as I did with you, when I told you no," Gormley admitted.

"I told you he missed us," Maria laughed, elbowing Danny.

Baker came up a few minutes later and took a seat next to Lieutenant Gormley. Hoping to be allowed a few minutes to enjoy the past. When she and Danny worked as partners. She had always looked back on that time of her life fondly. Thinking of everything she and Danny went through together. They had started out working together back when they were both walking the beet at the 54 precinct, and were both promoted to detectives sometime later, allowing them to remain partners. At least until, Baker decided to make a career change, and taking her off the field.

"Danny, do you remember when we were still walking the beat. And there was a house fire?" Baker asked, remembering the glory days.

"I know where this is going," Danny muttered, downing the rest of his drink in one gulp.

"The woman who owned the house was acting hysterical, screaming that her baby was inside. So, you ran inside like superman." Baker was laughing just thinking about how fast and down to business he looked, running inside.

"That was a bad idea," Danny shook his head. "I could barely breathe, by the time I got out of there."

"You were covered in soot, and gasping for air," Baker recalled.

"What happened?" Maria asked curiously. Not remembering hearing this story before.

"The baby the woman was referring to was her cat. Who was so scared, when he picked her up, it attacked him." This time Baker was laughing so hard, she was having trouble, telling the ending of the story.

"I would have loved to have seen that," Maria laughed out loud. She and Lieutenant Gormley, imagining the image in their heads.

"This time, was he not only gasping for air, and covered in soot, but he was also bleeding from scratches that covered his face and arms." Baker managed to continue.

Danny, who seemed to be the only one not enjoying himself at the present time. Was the only one who noticed the commissioner approach their table and started to stand. The other three, seemed to be confused by his behavior, but they caught on when they saw their boss. Frank didn't say anything, but he did gesture for them to return to their seats. Wanting this time of the evening, set aside for fellowship, rather than anyone worrying about rank.

"Please continue," Frank nodded at Baker, while taking a seat next to his son. Who appeared to be on the verge of retreating, if he heard any more embarrassing stories, from his early days, walking the beat.

"His picture was in the paper, and the guys at the precinct ribbed him about it." Baker continued with the ending of her story.

"Don't remind me," Danny moaned. "Because they weren't the only ones. I didn't think my brother Joe, would ever let me live it down. He called me kitty rescuer for a year."

"I remember that," Frank recalled. "He framed the picture from the newspaper and left it on the mantle of my house. Until Danny up and burned it in the fireplace." Frank remembered how much arguing insinuated from the brothers, after that action.

"Do you want another Detective?" One of the hotel waiters asked Danny, when he noticed his glass about empty.

"No thanks," Danny shook his head. "I should take advantage of the free drinks. Since the NYPDS paying." Danny started to rethink his decision.

"There is a limit Detective Reagan," Frank replied, before the waiter even had a chance. "After three it's on your dime." Frank did not only want a handful of drunk cups on his hands, but he also didn't want a huge bill from the bar, considering the city was already taking care of the rooms.

"In that case, I've had plenty." Danny looked from Frank to the waiter. It wasn't necessarily the fact that he didn't want to spend the money on the extra drinks. Although that did have a lot to do with it. But the biggest reason behind his decision, was the fact that he knew he had, had enough. He hadn't had but maybe two drinks, the same he normally did on weekends or after work. When he knew he couldn't be excessive and go over the limit. But he was a single parent now, and the only licensed driver when at home. Making him take on a much higher level of responsibility. He had to be sober and couldn't just go sleep it off. He had never really had too much to drink, even when Linda was there. But he did have a bit more, than he was allowed now. Now he had to be able to take care of his boys in case they came up sick in the middle of the night, or he had to stay up late, and help them with homework. Both things that Linda normally did. Even with him away for the night however, giving him a break from being a parent, didn't make him drink. He had to be able to drive, and able to function in case he got called in for a case, or even worse. If Jamie called him about one of the boys needing him.

"Excuse me," Danny pushed his chair back, several minutes later. "I need to make a call."

Frank nodded, knowing he was talking about his sons.

While Lieutenant Gormley got started on a story of his own. About the time he had to work a tour with the young hothead detective, when his partner Detective Jackie Curatola banged in sick.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Turn it down Jack!" Jamie hollered at his oldest nephew, when he read the ID on his phone.

"But I thought you said you wanted to get the full effect of dad's new sound system?" Sean sounded confused.

"I do," Jamie admitted. "But not when I'm on the phone with him." Jamie answered the phone. Knowing that if he didn't get to it before it stopped ringing. He would send Erin over to check on them, and that would be the end of their fun.

"What took you so long?" Danny asked, when Jamie finally answered his call.

"I left my phone in the kitchen," Jamie lied. Trying not to laugh at Sean, who was playing a racing video game, and thought it might be fun to drive his car the other way and run into all the other drivers.

"Boys okay?" Danny asked. Then again, it wasn't like Jamie would tell him anything, to get one of them in trouble anyways. He wasn't that kind of uncle.

"Fine," Jamie smiled, listening to Jack protest, over his brothers cheating. "Playing video games."

"Let me talk to one of them?" Danny glanced at his watch. In a hurry to get back to the table, before Lieutenant Gormley said something about him, and he not be there to defend himself.

"Jack," Jamie held the phone away from him. "Your dad wants to talk to you."

"This is pointless anyways," Jack set the remote down, before getting up, to take the phone.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After talking with Jack for a few minutes, Danny returned to the table, just in time to deflect another story, his ex-sergeant started to tell.

The two Reagans, detectives, and lieutenant sat at the table for another hour or two. Each of them enjoying the time they were getting to spend without having to work, like they normally did, with one another. Especially Frank, who hardly ever, got much of an opportunity to spend with any of them, and get to know the type of people they really were outside of 1PP. All but Danny that is, who he was relatively confident, he knows almost everything about.

Danny lost track, of whoever was talking next. It wasn't Frank, and he didn't think it was Lieutenant Gormley. But at this point, he really couldn't be certain. His thoughts were running away with themselves again. He was trying not to stare at the woman sitting next to him, but he was finding that, easier said than done. He found himself engulfed in her thick dark hair, and for the first time, realized how much he wanted to run his hands through it. If that wasn't bad enough, her lips were enticing him, with every word she spoke.

It was after midnight, by the time Commissioner Reagan, Lieutenant Gormley, and Detective Baker went their separate ways, to retire for the evening. Leaving, Danny and Maria alone. Maria, indulging in a slice of New York's finest cheesecake. "Oh, this is good," Maria closed her eyes. "I don't get much time to cook and enjoy things like this with the long hours."

"I know," Danny agreed. "And I have two boys I have to feed. I'm sure they look forward to Sundays when they get a meal pop cooked. They get tired of eating out."

"So, are you learning how to cook?" Maria only recalled overhearing conversations between Danny and his sons, when Danny was on the phone with one of them. And it usually ended, with her partner saying he would pick up takeout, or something else along those lines.

"It's a slow progress," Danny nodded. "I do a lot of praying after putting it in the oven. But I am getting more time to spend with the boys, while we cook, since we are learning how to do it together."

"Mm," Maria said again, letting the strawberry flavored cheesecake melt in her mouth.

"That good?" Danny teased.

"Try it," Maria figured she would let it speak for itself.

Maria handed him the fork, and Danny took a small bite.

"Not as good as Pops, but it is good," Danny admitted.

"Always such a critic, aren't we Reagan?" Maria teased.

"No," Danny shook his head.

Maria started to take another bite, when the bite size piece slipped from her fork and landed on her lap. "This is going to have to go to the cleaners," Maria said of her dress blues, when she realized what she did.

"I got it," Danny reached over with a napkin to pick up the piece of the pink colored dropping.

Just as Maria started to do the same, their hands met, hers atop of his. They both started to pull away. But for some reason, neither of them could understand, they froze. Their faces were only inches away from one another, and their eyes made contact. Danny wasn't sure what it was, but something came over him, and his lips met hers. They were only pressed together for a second, and just as soon as Danny realized what he had done, he pulled away. He didn't pull away very far, but it was enough for things not to appear too conspicuous.

"Sorry," Danny was quick to pull apologize.

"Don't be," Maria found herself longing for more, and before she knew what she was doing, or before she could stop herself, she pulled him a bit closer, and their lips met again. She didn't kiss him for long and did the same thing he did just moments ago, by pulling away and apologizing. "We need to get out of here," Maria was looking around, afraid that someone would see them, and it would get back to the PC.

"Where do you want to go?" Danny couldn't believe what he was thinking. And what he couldn't believe more than that, was the fact that she wanted the same as he.

They didn't know if it was the music or the atmosphere, forcing them to make advances, they both wanted, but neither were brave enough to even think about mentioning it.

"Let's go back to the room," Maria suggested, both appearing as if they were in a hurry. As well as nervous, acting as if they were a couple of teenagers, trying to avoid parents, and getting caught.

They reached Danny's room first, and after sliding the key as quickly as he could, the two just about ran in. Maria, shoving against him, just trying to get the door closed behind them. Neither of them, even bothered with turning on the lights, before they fell upon the bed, pressing their lips, tightly against one another's, their bodies entangled. They were both still fully clothed, when Danny sat up.

"I can't do this," Danny stopped.

Maria started to say something, thinking that it was still too soon, after loosing Linda, but Danny interrupted, before she even had a chance to get her apology sentence formed in her head.

"My dad and boss is in the next room." Danny couldn't believe, that he was a grown man, and he was still worried about his father. Then again, he figured that when it came to your family knowing of your sexuality. It was just something you never got over.

"Let's go to my room," Maria didn't appear to be too put out, and instead offered a solution to their problem, by taking him by the hand, and pulling him off the bed, to follow her.

"Were going to have to do some serious detective work, if we want to get by, without being noticed." Danny mentioned, stopping when they reached the door again.

Maria didn't think she had ever seen him so nervous before. Which was certainly something to take note of, considering they had been in countless of dangerous situations together. Most of them life and death situations, at that. "We won't go out together," Maria shook her head. "I'll go out, and a few minutes later you come over. I'll leave the door unlocked."

"Okay," Danny nodded, kissing her once more. "I'll wait five minutes."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"You have to fix it Uncle Jamie!" Sean sounded nervous.

"I'm trying Sean," Jamie sounded exasperated. "You see why I told you not to try and get the sound to come all out of one speaker, and cranking it up as high as it would go?"

"Yes," Sean was beginning to regret ever even touching his fathers new sound system.

"Dads going to ground you for a month if you broke it," Jack smiled in satisfaction, grateful that he wasn't going to be the one in trouble.

"Shut up!" It was obvious Sean wasn't in the mood for his brothers antagonizing display of his future grounding.

"Come on guys," Jamie interrupted his nephews. "Arguing isn't going to get this thing fixed any faster."

"What can we do to help?" Sean was willing to try anything, if it would get him out of trouble.

"If we take it apart and can find the right subwoofer at the electronic store, I think I can replace it." Jamie looked at the two boys.

"I don't think we are going to be able to find it tonight," Jack looked at his phone screen. "Its after midnight, and everything's going to be closed."

"I'm dead," Sean slumped onto the sofa.

"Not if we get up early, buy the part and fix it," Jamie was still thinking there was a chance, he could get his youngest nephew out of trouble.

"All before Dad gets home?" Jack wasn't sure.

"We have to try," Jamie shrugged.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The five-minute waiting time was just about to lapse, Danny paying very close attention to his watch, as the minutes turned into seconds. He had already tossed his dress blue shirt on the bed, leaving him only in his white t-shirt and pants. He was leaning against the door, impatiently waiting, when there was a knock on the door. Danny didn't think it would be Maria, knowing she would have just walked in. Then again, he didn't think it would be her at all, considering she was supposed to be waiting for him. Knowing he would never know until he opened the door, Danny cracked it open.

"Dad," Danny sounded surprised.

"I thought I heard something in here," Frank pushed his way in.

"It's nothing," Danny lied. "I was about to get in the shower, and I dropped the soap bottle in the bathroom."

Frank opened the blinds and stared out at his bright city.

"Dad, I'm on the fifth floor," Danny tried reasoning with him. "If I tried shoving someone out the window. I'm pretty sure they'd be dead, and you would see a dead body on the ground."

"I wasn't looking for anyone," Frank shook his head, turning away from the window.

Maria started to pace the floor to her room anxiously. The five minutes elapsed, and it was turning more into ten minutes. She had hurried into her room, and she knew she didn't see anyone in the hallway, that would have been suspicious. Once she reached the room, she hurriedly pulled the blankets back on her bed. After doing so, she didn't know why she even bothered though, it wasn't like they would risk getting cold. At least not with the skin to skin contact they were going to have, radiating body heat off one another. Figuring it was simply for comfort, Maria slipped out of her dress blue skirt, and hurried into the bathroom, to spray a light squirt of perfume on her neck, knowing that her previous dose, wore off several hours ago. She was glad she shaved that morning, before getting ready to attend the conference, thinking that at least the hair on her legs wouldn't be prickly. Finishing in the bathroom, Maria took a seat on the edge of the bed to wait. That didn't last long however, and the nervous pacing started up again. He should have been there already, she estimated the time in her head once again. She didn't think he would have changed his mind, he wasn't that kind of person, and it was obvious they both wanted the same thing.

Content everything was as it should, Frank turned to walk out. "Let's have breakfast in the morning."

"What time?" Danny didn't sound as if he was dreading it. He was just anxious to get rid of his father, so he could hurry next door.

"8:00," Frank replied. "I'll meet you in the dining hall, before we return to the conference room, for the closing of the conference.

"Okay," Danny agreed quickly.

"And bring Detective Baez," Frank added, walking out the door of his son's hotel room.

Danny held his door partially open, so he could hear when his father's door closed securely behind him and make a break for Marias room. Hearing the door close, Danny counted to fifteen in his head, before he quickly slipped into the other room.

"I was beginning to think you changed your mind," Maria smiled when she saw him.

"Never," Danny saw her standing in front of him, in only her button-down dress blue shirt and white laced panties. He wanted to take her in his arms right then and there, but he hesitated. "I was interrupted by the commissioner. He thought he heard something."

"What did you tell him?" Maria knew her partner had a way with words and could normally talk them out of any sticky situation, they got into with a superior.

"I lied and told him I was about to get in the shower." Danny had to admit he felt bad for lying, but he was beginning to think it was worth it. Especially after he saw the beautiful woman standing in front of him.

"Then let's not make you liar," Maria turned away from him. "I'll get the water running," she said dropping her dress blue shirt to the floor. Leaving Danny just to stare after her, as she walked away.

Maria was already in the shower, by the time Danny was pulled back into reality, and forced his feet to move. Pulling the curtain aside, Danny stepped in, and did what he had been longing to do for he didn't know how long.

"Do you have protection?" Maria surprised herself, with the stamina she had, being able to pull away from him.

"We'll be fine," Danny shrugged her concern away. "What are the chances of something happening, by doing it just one time?"

"At this point, I don't even care," Maria eased herself back into him, where they stayed for more than an hour, before finally retiring to the crisp clean sheets on the bed.

They didn't get much sleep that night, and it was already morning by the time Danny rolled over to check the time on his phone.

"What time is it?" Maria yawned.

"About 6:30," Danny stretched looking for his pants.

"Are you getting up already?" Maria sat up.

"Got to, we were invited for breakfast with the Commissioner at 8:00." Danny knew he needed to slip out of the room and into his own, so he could get ready.

"And you're just telling me now?" Maria was in a hurry, so she could start getting ready, knowing they couldn't leave the commissioner waiting.

"It wasn't exactly on the top of my list of things to think about last night," Danny admitted, kissing her one last time, before slipping out of the room. He regretted having to leave her, but he knew he didn't have a choice. What happened that night, was something that had to remain between the two of them. They developed an attraction, but it was something they knew neither of them could delve into. They broke and had a one-night stand. But that was all it could be, a one-night stand. At least if they wanted to remain partners and keep things from changing. Which was something they agreed to do, and now they had to live with it.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed chapter one, to this new story... If so, please feel free to follow, favorite and review... JusticeStandsTRUE


	2. Chapter 2

**CH. 2: Single Parent Woes**

Maria had been in a hurry since she got up that morning. She could have strangled Danny for not telling her the night before about breakfast with the Commissioner. Then again, she couldn't really blame him, their minds were elsewhere after all. After taking a very quick shower, she started to get dressed, being exceptionally grateful that she decided to bring both sets of dress blues that she owned, considering she had dropped cheesecake on the set she had worn the day before. She didn't have a whole lot of time, so she gave up on trying to look as good as she did before. Being content with her appearance, Maria hurried out the door. She considered stopping by her partners room, to see if he was ready and wanted to walk down with her, but she settled against it, thinking he might have already gone down, considering he didn't have to worry about doing makeup, and didn't need to spend nearly as much time on his hair.

She was surprised, when she reached the dining hall, and didn't see her partner. She did however see her boss, and she reluctantly approached the table he was sitting at.

"Detective Baez," Frank stood when she approached the table.

"Commissioner," Maria nodded. "My partner said we were supposed to meet you for breakfast."

"I did, I don't know where he is though," Frank glanced at his watch.

"Would you like me to go get him?" Maria was nervous, being there without her partner.

"No," Frank shook his head. "I'm sure he just got held up. Go ahead and have a seat," Frank gestured at the seat across from him.

Maria didn't say a word, aside from asking for a cup of coffee when the waiter approached her.

"Did you sleep well?" Frank asked making small talk while they waited. He really didn't want her to be nervous around him. He meant the invitation to breakfast to be a casual one with his son and his partner, and that was all.

Maria almost choked on the coffee she was drinking, but she was doing her best to keep her eyes from saying what she was thinking. Because the truth was, she didn't sleep much at all. Then again, what little sleep she did get was pleasurable. So, she figured a yes, would be the only answer she could give.

"Very well thank you," Maria found herself grateful for the disclosure the coffee cup gave in hiding her smile.

Just as Frank suspected, it was only a few minutes before Danny walked up. And Maria found herself conflicted, on whether she should kill him for being late, and leaving her alone with their boss, or to get up and kiss him, for getting there when he did.

"Sorry I'm late Commissioner," Danny apologized just as soon as he reached the table.

"Did you get lost on your way down here?" Frank was trying to appear a bit lighter in character. To show that this was meant to be an informal breakfast.

"No Sir," Danny took his seat in between his father and partner. "I got a call from my kid, saying that if I noticed something wrong when I got home, that he had nothing to do with it, and he shouldn't be the one to get grounded."

"I bet that makes you wonder," Maria felt for him, knowing how hard he was trying at being a single parent.

"You have no idea," Danny shook his head, his eyes wide. "But I'm going to kill Jamie if something happened to my house."

"I'm sure your brother wouldn't let anything happen to your house," Frank tried picking up for the son that wasn't there to do it for himself.

"I hope your right," Danny took a sip from a much-needed cup of coffee before replying. "Because I've got a bad feeling about this."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Jamie, Jack and Sean had been busy working on the sound system all morning long. Jamie wasn't certain that it was 100% back to normal, but at this point he wasn't sure what else he could do, aside from buy a new one, and that was something Jamie wouldn't even consider. He loved his nephew and would do anything for him, but if all he'd get was a grounding sentence from his father, he figured Sean could very well live with that. It wasn't like he had money to splurge with anyways, he had rent due the following week, and his car needed work. Exhausted after the stressful morning, Jamie settled himself down at the table, with a cold beer and a slice of leftover pizza. He had just gotten up to get another slice of pizza, when he saw Sean reach for his beer.

"Drop it Sean," Jamie stopped him, just before he placed it to his lips.

"I just wanted to try it," Sean tried.

"Not with me your not," Jamie took it away from him. "Your father would kill me. And I'm sure whatever he'd do to you, wouldn't be very pleasant either."

"I'm already going to be in trouble if the sound system doesn't work," Sean knew very well, that was something that wouldn't put a smile to his father's face.

"Yeah, but the sound system will just get you grounded. Being underage, and drinking a beer in his house, would get you killed." Jamie interpreted the outcome.

"I just wish he'd get home already, so I could get the yelling over with," Sean sighed, dropping his head on the table.

"Not me," Jack shook his head. "He'll be asking me if I did my homework."

"You didn't do your homework?" Jamie looked at him questioningly.

"I never do my weekend homework till Sunday night," Jack admitted.

"Whatever," Jamie really didn't want to get involved in all that. He was only there for the one night. And the only thing his brother told him before he left was to keep the house from getting burned down and keep the kids alive. And those two things, were the only things Jamie was willing to take on, he'd leave everything else that came to the boys to their father.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was a little after lunch by the time the conference ended, and Danny and Maria were able to head home. The ride home was quiet. Both detective's thoughts centered solely upon what happened between them the night before. Part of Danny felt guilty, as if he was betraying his beloved Linda. Even though he knew that wasn't humanly possible. He knew he didn't cheat on her, but he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt fill his chest as he thought about his family. He was wondering what his sons would think if they knew, even though he had absolutely no intention of letting on. It was none of their business after all. He was the parent and didn't have to answer to them. Something he found himself being immensely grateful for. He could only imagine how they would react.

Maria on the other hand, couldn't believe they actually did it. she had never in her life noticed an attraction between the two, not until just recently that is. If that wasn't enough, what possessed them to act on it. They were both very strong-willed people, and they could have resisted. But why didn't they? This thought echoed in her mind so many times, that Maria didn't know what to think anymore. They both knew that forming a relationship was completely out of the question. Not only was it out of the question, but it was impossible. They were partners, he was recently widowed and had two kids that needed him, his father was their boss. The list went on and on. She didn't even realize she was home, until the car stopped, when he pulled up in front of her apartment building.

"You know we are going to have to talk about what happened?" Maria finally found the words that needed to be said since they left the hotel.

"I know," Danny nodded.

"Tomorrow?" Maria questioned.

"Can't," Danny shook his head. "I have mass and family dinner."

"You might want to go to confession first," Maria gave him a small smile, before getting out of the car.

"We can talk Monday," Danny said before pulling away.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny, who was tired after not getting much sleep the night before, had but only one plan for the evening. And that was to relax on the couch and watch a movie with his new, surround sound, sound system. After settling on a movie, Danny pressed the button on the remote to the sound system. There was an exceptional loud squealing sound, loud enough to wake the dead, or pull you out of your relaxed state, which was where Danny used to be, until the sound made him jump up off the couch to unplug the cord from the wall. Willing to do anything, as long as it would make the blood curdling sound stop.

Jack and Sean who had been sitting in Jacks room, scanning the internet, trying to determine which x-box one game to order next, heard the commotion and looked at one another.

"You are so dead," Jack closed the laptop, knowing exactly what happened downstairs, as well as what was about to happen.

"Jack and Sean Reagan! Get down here!" Danny yelled. Jacks phone call from that morning, making more and more sense the more he thought about it.

"What the hell happened to my sound system while I was gone?!" All Danny knew was, was that it worked before he left, and they had to have done something to it.

"I had nothing to do with it," Jack was quick to surrender, throwing his brother under the bus in the process.

"Sean is this true?" Danny turned his sole attention to his youngest.

Danny, by the process of elimination, knew he had but only one son left that had to be the guilty party.

"Yes," Sean sighed. Knowing there wasn't much he could do to get out of it.

"How did it happen?" What Danny was really trying to get at, was whether he did it on accident or deliberately.

"I was wanting to see if I could try and get the sound to come out of one speaker," Sean started to explain.

"You knew it would," Danny looked at him questioningly. "Me, you and your brother did that the night we set it up."

"Then I cranked it up as high as it would go, and it busted," Sean knew that would be the part that would get him into trouble.

"Sean," Danny said annoyed. "You know I warned you not to do that."

"I know," Sean was already expecting a lecture.

"Do you know how much that thing cost?" Danny knew he didn't have the money to just up and buy a new one. At least not with the bills he had to pay, as well as his sons school tuitions.

"No," Sean said honestly.

"Go on upstairs and get ready for bed. Your grounded," Danny hated to punish him, knowing he hardly ever had to do so. But considering he completely ignored his warning, he figured he didn't have a choice but to make a point.

"But you said you would watch a game or movie with us when you got back," Sean was really trying to refrain from whining. But he was looking forward to spending a little time with him.

"I know," Danny was slowly beginning to remember telling them that before he left. And he was seriously beginning to wish he hadn't. It wasn't that he didn't wanted to spend time with them, it was just that he was planning to watch one of his R rated war movies, and he knew that had Linda still been alive, she would kill him, had he allowed their 12-year-old to watch. Then again, she probably wouldn't have approved of their 15-year-old watching either, something the two of them wouldn't have seen eye to eye on. Jack was older, and exceptionally smart for his age. He knew a movie could never display the realities of what war was really like, he could speak from experience on that. But he would like for his son to understand, what some people sacrificed for their freedom. He would have chosen to watch the movie anyways. But he really didn't want to have to send Sean upstairs, even if he wasn't exactly happy with him at the moment. Especially considering he just got home and the boy was looking forward to spending time with him.

"Am I grounded from that too?" Sean was almost too afraid to ask. Thinking that he may decide to send him upstairs anyways, simply because he was in trouble, and had every reason to do so.

"No Sean, you're not grounded from spending time with me. Go make the popcorn." Danny settled back on the couch.

"What are we going to watch?" Jack looked at Danny.

"I had plans to watch something," Danny started. "But I can't with Sean."

"Make him go to bed," Jack shrugged. "He is grounded."

"Jack," Danny warned. "If he goes, you go."

"We can always watch it some other time," Jack was quick to say, making himself comfortable.

"Good choice," Danny pointed at him.

Sean returned a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn, a beer and a couple cans of soda. After handing Danny his beer, Jack the popcorn, Sean grabbed the remote to the television.

"So, what are we going to watch?"

"We can't watch what we want to," Jack spoke up. "Because your 12."

Sean was about to say something, but Danny cut him off.

"Jack," Danny warned again, his voice a bit stern.

"I can watch what you want to watch," Sean hated when his brother threw his age in his face, just because he was older.

"No, you can't, Dad already said," Jack argued.

"Dad," Sean looked to his father for answers.

"Sorry Sean, but not this time," Danny turned him down, before settling on something that didn't have as bad of language but was still packed with plenty of action.

They were but a few minutes into the movie, when Jack spoke up again.

"You know this would sound a lot better if the sound system was working."

"I already said I was sorry, what else do you want me to do?" Sean was getting tired of hearing about it, after all, it did earn him a week of being grounded.

"Buy a new one," Jack shrugged.

"How? I don't exactly have a job." Sean reminded him.

"Drop out of school, you're not exactly the smart one." Jack teased him.

"If you two want to talk, you can go upstairs. But neither one of you is dropping out of school." Danny turned the volume up on the television.

Jack and Sean quitted and turned their attention back to the movie. Danny was doing his best to pay attention to the movie, but he found that to be, easier said than done. At least with Maria on his mind.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was late by the time he went to bed, simply because he knew that if he went to bed early he wouldn't be able to sleep, no matter how tired he was. His brain was on overload, with his thoughts centered solely on that of Maria. He was lying in bed, and he couldn't help but think about how much he wished Maria was there. He hadn't been with anyone since Linda. And part of him felt as if he was betraying her memory. He knew that wasn't possible, and he knew that Linda would want him to be happy. He knew she wouldn't like the way he went about it, but she would be pleased her children had a motherly figure in their life. And one she knew would care for them, and treat them right, when their father wasn't around. Wait a minute, what was he thinking, he knew they couldn't get married. Sure, he was attracted to her, but that didn't mean there was love there. They had a relationship, but that was strictly work related. Things were different now though, how he didn't know, but that one-night stand did something to the both of them, and it was something they couldn't deny. All he knew was, was that he was drawn to her, and in a manner, he had never been before. Things were different with Linda, then the way he felt when he was with Maria. He and Linda didn't have a lot in common, aside from both coming from good catholic families and attending parochial school together. What they did have however was love, a love that was so strong, that it couldn't have been easily broken. A love that brought two wonderful boys, that he loved more than life itself, simply because they were a part of he and her and were a statuette to that love and the life they once shared. He knew he would always love Linda, and she would always hold a special place in his heart.

But Maria, Maria was different, and he felt different when he was with her. He and Maria shared the same interests involving the job, and they were both fearless when placed in a difficult situation. Yet while remaining fearless, they shared an initial concern for one another, and always watched out for one another. At first glance, one would think it was just them being partners, but it was becoming evident to the both of them, that there was more to those feelings, feelings that were developing into something deeper. They weren't sure what they were developing into, neither of them would exactly say love just yet. But they were almost certain it was very close to it. He had to fight it though, and he knew very well, that she thought the same. There one-night stand was a mistake, and nothing more. But if it was a mistake, why did he keep thinking about it? It wasn't like they could act on it. They already did that. But what he really meant, was that they couldn't act on it further. It wasn't right, she was his partner and he knew better. He also didn't want to be the type of father that told his sons he was working. But in reality, he was banging his partner. No, Danny made a decision. No matter how much he wanted to, he wouldn't do it. They would keep their relationship professional even if it killed them. And he would tell her just that Monday morning, after they started their tour. If he had that courage that is.

The following morning, and as usual, Danny was up early. Not nearly as early as usual, since he wasn't busy working a tour. But it was still early, considering he needed to get the boys up for breakfast, and then mass. He was just stirring up a pan of scrambled eggs, when Jack came down.

"The eggs are almost done, if you want to get you something to drink," Danny took a sip from his coffee cup, before looking over at his eldest.

"Okay," Jack reached into the fridge. "Are you cooking for family dinner?"

"Erin is, why?" Danny looked back at him.

"I was just wondering if I needed to eat twice the amount of eggs than normal, since dinner won't be edible," Jack poured himself a glass of milk.

"Very funny," Danny shoved a plate at him. "Where's your brother?"

"He's still in bed," Jack took a seat at the table. "I told him to get up, but you're probably going to have to go get him."

"Sean!" Danny called for him, before serving himself a plate of scrambled eggs.

He waited for several minutes, but after he finished his plate, and noticed Sean had yet to join them, he made his way up the stairs. After walking into his son's room, he noticed he was still in bed, and showed no signs of getting up.

"Sean," Danny nudged him. "Time to get up, we've got to get to mass. You know your grandpa will be steamed if were late."

Sean moaned, but he eventually rolled over. "I think I'm sick."

"You think you're sick?" Danny took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"My throats been hurting all night, and I have a headache." Sean sat up before rubbing his eyes.

"Stay in bed," Danny stood. "I'll get the thermometer."

With Sean running a low-grade fever, Danny knew he couldn't take him to mass or family dinner, just in case he had something contagious, and decided that he had better stay home with him.

"Jack," Danny said reaching the kitchen. "Your brothers sick, so I'm going to stay home with him."

"Do you want me to stay home as well?" Jack looked up from where he was placing his dirty dishes in the sink.

"No," Danny shook his head. "You go ahead to mass and family dinner, Erin said she would pick you up."

"Okay," Jack hurried up the stairs, so he could get ready.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Maria was bored, she tried to enjoy her day off and catch up on one of her shows, but she gave up after the first ten minutes, when she realized she wasn't paying a bit of attention to it, and her mind was elsewhere. All she could do was think about Danny, and it didn't help that the photo she had of the two of them kept staring her in the face. She didn't get much sleep after she got home, and what little sleep she did get wasn't peaceful. She had been dreaming about the night before she spent with Danny, and she was sad when she woke up and realized he wasn't there. What Maria really wanted to do, was for the two of them to get back together again. She didn't know why, she wanted to so badly, she never had before, at least not before Friday night. Then again, after thinking about it, she figured she knew why. It was because she enjoyed herself so much that night after all.

She started to fold a load of clean laundry, hoping that would help. Unfortunately, it didn't, at least not when she realized it was a load of towels and all she could think about was the shower they took together. She wanted to call him, but she refrained, knowing that Sundays were meant to be set aside for family time, and as much as she wanted to, she knew she couldn't call him and ask him to come over, so they could have a few moments of pleasure. Another part of her wished she would get called in for a case, so she could throw herself into her work, at least until she remembered that he would get called in as well. And they would have to spend time alone in the car. What was she thinking? She knew they couldn't do such a thing. They had already done the sneaking around thing, making them appear like teenagers. And she knew that doing it in a car would resemble the same thing. Also, the only time they ever rode together, was when it was work related and they were on the job. And that was definitely out of the question. Then again, the whole thing was out of the question. They could never, ever do it again. He was a widower with two kids, and his kids had to be his number one priority, he was their only parent, and she understood that. He was also the Commissioners son, which opened a whole new set of reasons why it would never work between the two.

Danny wasn't bored, he had been so busy with tying to make something edible for him and Sean to eat, then he had to wash the dishes. If that wasn't enough, he still had a pile of laundry he needed to get to. He was just about to get started on washing the boys school uniforms, when Sean called for him, and he started back up the stairs for the hundredth time.

"What do you need Sean?" Danny sounded tired.

"My throat hurts," Sean complained.

"I know Sean, you've told me." Danny reminded him, almost certain he had heard the same phrase fifty times.

"Can't you do something?" Sean, who was so used to his mother caring for him when he was sick. Was finding it hard to be a good patient, when it came to his father providing the care. His mother always seemed to know what he needed before he did. And whereas he knew his father was doing his best, he still couldn't help but notice the differences when his father felt his forehead, compared to his mother's gentle hand.

"Your going to the doctor tomorrow," Danny said, before Sean interrupted.

"What can we do till then?" Sean found himself whining. No matter how much he refrained from doing so, he knew that even though his brother wasn't there. If he heard he was whining, he would tease him about acting like a baby.

"I'll make you some hot tea, and you can gargle with salt water," Danny remembered some of the things Linda used to have them do when they were ill.

"But I hate salt water," Sean complained again.

"You're the one that keeps complaining about it," Danny said exasperated.

"Your not as nice as mom was when I was sick," Sean muttered.

"That's because I'm not a nurse, I'm a detective. I chase people down for a living, not take care of them when there sick." Danny started to make his way out of the boy's bedroom, and down to the kitchen, where he could get the salt water.

"Can I go downstairs and play my game?" Sean stopped him.

Danny started to say yes, at least until he remembered he was grounded.

"Your grounded remember," Danny started to pick up the dirty clothes, his son had spread around the floor.

"But I'm sick," Sean obviously thought his sickness should overrule his bad behavior from earlier.

Danny knew the boy was sick, knowing he didn't normally complain or whine as much as he was doing now. And he couldn't very well expect a twelve-year-old to be content laying in bed with nothing to do but read or play on his laptop all day.

"Fine," he gave in. "But you have to stay grounded an extra day, and you have to do the gargling without complaint."

"But Dad," it really wasn't the grounding that made him complain. It was the fact that he was going to have to put straight salt and water in his mouth.

"Fine, stay up here." Danny normally wouldn't have been so hard on him. But he still wasn't happy about him not listening. And his irritable behavior didn't help matters. He was getting tired of being hard on him, but he was left without a choice considering he was the only parent. And he knew that if he let him get away with things, he would get an earful from his father, or even his grandfather for that matter.

"I'll do it," Sean mumbled, before throwing the blankets back on his bed, and looking for his pajama pants.

"Nice boxers," Danny teased him, gesturing at the boy's black boxers with red hearts covering them.

"Mom bought them for me," Sean gave him a small smile.

"You really miss her, don't you?" Danny placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you miss your mother?" Sean already knew the answer to his question.

"Every day," Danny mumbled, as the two made their way down the stairs.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny had been meaning to call Maria all morning. But he found himself so busy, that he completely lost track of time. He had been thinking about her since he got up that morning, and he thought of calling her that very second. But the only thing that would show, was that he wanted to pursue a relationship, something he knew they couldn't do.

He had just taken a seat on the sofa to take a break, while his son played his game, when his cell buzzed.

"Did you go to confession?" Was the first thing Maria asked, when he answered the phone.

"I didn't even make it to mass," Danny stood, and made his way up the stairs, so he could have a little privacy, and away from listening ears.

"Too tired after Friday night?" Maria teased him.

"Not exactly," Danny wasn't sure how to explain the woes of a single parent that he was currently facing. Considering she came from a different world than he did. He had been married for over twenty years, had two children, and had a house payment. If that wasn't enough, his life had recently changed again, when he was left as the sole provider, and only caregiver to his children.

"How about we get together?" Marie's voice was so enticing, that Danny had to remind himself countless times that he had Sean with him.

"I can't," Danny felt bad for turning her down. Not wanting her to think that all wanted her for, was for sex, or that all he wanted was to do it one time, before tossing her aside.

"You can't avoid me Danny, we work together," Maria really didn't think Danny was the type of man who just missed a woman's company so bad, he was willing to take it from one person at a time, and then never speak to them again. But she couldn't help but push it.

"I'm not trying to avoid you Maria. And I wish I could ask you to come by," Danny said in all honesty. "But I have a sick kid, and I'm going to have to take the day off tomorrow, so I can take him to the doctor."

"I know you do," Maria sighed. Knowing that they could never let on to anyone. And going by there, where his sons were, would only make them wonder. A situation, she really didn't want to put him in. "Is being a single dad keeping you busy?"

"Very busy," Danny sounded tired. "And I'm telling you this, this single parent thing isn't easy. I've never had to take a day off to take my kid to the doctor. That was always Linda's job."

"Hang in there partner," Maria tried to sound reassuring. "He won't be sick forever."

"Yeah, I think he got sick just, so he could get out of being grounded," Danny mentioned, thinking about it.

"Danny, he didn't ask to get sick." Maria picked up for the boy.

"Yeah the same as he didn't ask me to ground him either," Danny argued.

"You really liked that sound system, didn't you?" Maria couldn't help but laugh at her partners behavior.

"Do you know how long I wanted that thing?" Danny started to whine, in a very similar manner, to that of his son.

"Obviously a while," Maria teased him.

"Dad!" Sean called, interrupting his father's phone conversation.

"Listen Maria, I have to go, my kid needs me."

"Do you want to try and talk some more tonight?" Maria knew that they hadn't even made a dent in the conversation, that they needed to have. A conversation that needed to be centered solely on what happened between the two of them that night.

"Can't," Danny was beginning to feel even guiltier than he did before, the more and more he turned her down. "I have Sean I have to take care of, and Jack will be needing help with his homework just as soon as he gets home."

"Your doing homework?" Maria sounded surprised.

"I know," Danny had to admit that it was a funny thought. Considering he hardly ever did his own homework when he was a kid. "But you find yourself doing a lot of things you never thought you'd do, when you become a parent, let alone a single one."

"What do you do when you can't figure it out?" Maria knew her partner was smart at a lot of things, but even he claimed to hate English.

"I have a brother and a niece that were both good in school." Danny revealed his ace in the hole.

"Dad!" Sean called again.

"I'm coming Sean!" Danny called down the stairs, before returning to the phone. "Sorry, my kids driving me crazy."

"Don't worry about it," Maria was doing her best to keep from laughing at her partners tone of exasperation, that was showing in his voice.

"You can come by my place tomorrow and we can talk," Danny knew they needed to discuss what spawned the sudden need to go to bed with one another, considering the thought had never entered their mind before then. "I have to take Sean to the doctor in the morning. But if you come by just as soon as we get home, Sean will be in the shower, and Jack will be at school." Danny knew it wasn't the idealist of time, but it was the best he could do under the circumstances.

"I'll be there," Maria knew she had to work, but considering her partner wouldn't be there, she knew desk duty would be an inevitable for her.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Darkness did nothing to help an exhausted Danny Reagan find sleep. Not only did he have to stay up late to help Jack with his geography, but once he finally did asleep, he was awoken by Sean complaining about not being able to sleep, due to the pounding in his head. After tending to Sean, and getting him back to bed, Danny too returned to bed. Unfortunately for him, his sleep was restless, as he found himself dreading the upcoming talk he was going to have to have with Maria.

The following morning, and after a trip to the doctor's office, it was determined, that Sean had strep throat. Maria arrived right on time, and as much as Danny didn't want to open the door, he had to admit he was looking forward to seeing her.

"You want some coffee?" Danny offered her the cup he had just poured himself.

"Thanks," Maria said happily. "This desk duty is a killer."

"I'll be back tomorrow," Danny promised.

"What about Sean?" Maria wondered.

"He's going to stay with my grandpa," Danny sounded as if he was more than ready to go back to work.

"So, are we going to talk about what happened between us, or are we just going to ignore it?" Maria knew they didn't have a lot of time alone, considering her partners youngest son was in the house, and she would eventually have to go back to work.

"I wouldn't mind ignoring it," Danny admitted.

"Danny," Maria sighed.

"I know," Danny took a seat next to her on the sofa. "But its not like talking about it is going to change anything. We obviously are attracted to one another."

"Danny, we need to talk about it now, because we certainly didn't talk about it that night. All we did was have a one-night stand, which was wrong. and we both know it."

"I agree," Danny nodded.

"What makes it worse is, it's not like we were dating, and had feelings for one another." Maria's guilt was trumping that of her partners.

"Oh, I think it's evident, we have some sort of attraction to one another," Danny knew that after spending so much time together in the past. Never once did it enter their mind to be intimate. At least not until something so strong grew inside of them, that they had no idea what else to do or how to act.

"I know," Maria hated to admit it, but she knew he was right. "We should have talked about it first though."

"This whole thing is strange," Danny nodded.

"But we both agree that we will ignore the urge and attraction. And go on about our business, as if nothing ever happened?" Maria was beginning to realize just how strong the urge was, considering she was finding herself tempted to grab him by the face and kiss him.

"Dad," Sean interrupted them, when he came down the stairs.

Maria didn't say anything, but she was more than grateful for the kid's interruption. Knowing that if he wouldn't have been there, they could have had a repeat from the other night, something they were both trying to fight and ignore at the moment.

"Oh," Sean stopped, when he realized his father wasn't alone. "Hi Detective Baez."

"Hello Sean," Maria smiled at him.

"What do you need Sean?" Danny was in a hurry to get the boy to go back upstairs, so they could continue talking in private.

"I feel terrible," Sean plopped down in one of the single seats in the living room, and across from his father and his partner.

"I know, but you wanted to come home and didn't want to wait for your medicine to get done at the pharmacy," Danny reminded him.

"When are you going to get it?" Sean ran a hand through his hair irritably.

"After I pick your brother up from school," Danny glanced at the time on his phone.

"What can I do till then?" Sean was looking for anything that would help ease the pain in his throat.

"I'll get the salt," Danny got up from where he was sitting in the living room.

"Not the salt again," Sean whined.

"That and you can spray chloraseptic in your throat," Danny thought of another form of medicine Linda always kept in the medicine cabinet. "

"But that tastes nasty," Sean complained. "And I never seem to be able to spray it in the right spot."

"It does help Sean," Maria didn't want to get involved in a father/son discussion. But she thought that if it would help the boy feel better, as well as her partner get some peace, she might as well speak up.

"If spraying it in the right spot is your only problem, I can help with that," Danny was willing to do anything, if it would just get him out of the room.

"Yeah, but that won't help with the taste," Sean said again, crossing his arms in front of his chest in complaint.

"Sean," Danny was getting aggravated. "I'm going to go set the medicine. You don't move." He pointed at him.

"Partner, you have my sole permission, to handcuff my son to the chair if he starts to move," Danny added, before hurrying up the stairs.

"He isn't as nice as my mom was when I was sick," Sean shook his head, looking at his father's partner.

"I'm sure he's doing his best," Maria wasn't exactly used to talking with kids, at least not outside of the job, and that's wasn't very often. But she got along with her partner, and this was his child, so she figured she was bound to get along with him in some manner.

"Oh, I know he's doing his best, he does his best in everything he does," Sean agreed. "He just doesn't have that gentle spirit about him."

"He's tired too," Maria nodded. "He said he hasn't slept much."

"Yeah and Jack and I haven't helped much," Sean admitted, just as Danny rejoined them.

"Alright, lets get this over with," Danny removed the cap off the bottle.

"You know my throat is feeling much better now," Sean lied. Just trying to avoid the disgusting taste filling his mouth.

"Sean," Danny knew the boy was lying. "You really don't want to go against me on this. I have back up, and you'd be going up against two detectives."

"Isn't excessive force illegal?" Sean started to shy away from the two of them.

"Who said anything about excessive force?" Danny shrugged. "This would be reasonable force with a parent's permission."

"I'm going to call Grandpa," Sean figured Frank would be the only able to save him and talk Danny down.

"Stop acting like a little kid," Danny's frustrations were beginning to show. "And just so you know, your grandfather wouldn't be any help. You should have seen the way he took care of me when I was sick. It's a wonder I survived it all."

"I'm not acting like a little kid," Sean hated when anyone accused him of acting childish.

"Sean," Danny's voice was low but stern. "I have company. So, take your medicine and go upstairs, I'll be up there later."

Sean regretfully complied, but he did notice how much the spray seemed to help numb his throat, even if it was disgusting.

With Sean upstairs, Danny turned his attention back to Maria. "Sorry, he's irritable when he's sick," Danny apologized.

"Don't apologize," Maria laughed, enjoying the banter she was able to experience between father and son. "He's just a kid."

"Never have children Maria," Danny was literally exasperated as he returned to the seat he occupied just moments before Sean interrupted them. "Because if you do, you will have to take care of them when they are sick and that's sometimes worse than chasing a perp down a dark alley."

"That bad?" Maria cringed, knowing how dangerous it was to chase a perp down a dark alley alone.

"Pretty close," Danny gave her a fake smile.

"So, we both agree that we are going to ignore the urge and attraction?" Maria repeated the question, she never got the answer to. "And go about our business, as if nothing ever happened?"

"I don't know what else we would do," Danny shrugged. "Because I definitely don't want to face my family with the truth."

"It isn't going to be easy," Maria shook her head. "But I think its best for all of us."

"Me too," Danny sighed. "So, partners," Danny reached his hand out to her.

"Partners and friends," Maria shook his hand.

"So," Danny looked around the room, a smile on his face. "How's the job?"

"I can go pick up Sean's medicine," Maria could tell he was having trouble with coming up with something to say.

"Don't worry about it, I still have to go pick up Jack." Danny didn't want to bother her with something that was his job, as the boys parent.

"I can get Jack too," she volunteered.

"Don't you need to get back to work?" Danny knew how long their lunch break lasted, and she was pushing it, as it is.

"My partner banged in sick, so I'm on desk duty, and I hate it." Maria was willing to do anything, as long as it would keep her from having to sit at her desk all day and answer phones.

"In that case, you might as well stay for dinner?" Sure, Danny knew that inviting her over wasn't the best idea, considering the way things were between them. But since she was being helpful, he figured he owed her something.

"Are you cooking?" Maria remembered him saying before, how he wasn't the best of cooks.

"Yes," Danny nodded.

"I take my life in my hands when I work the job, why not do it with your cooking," Maria teased him, before heading out the door to do what she volunteered.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Detective Baez?" Jack said, just as soon as he saw his father's partner. "Is my dad okay?" Jack knew that his father wasn't supposed to go to work that day. Yet he also knew that his fathers plans tended to change as well. Then again, if something would have gone wrong, why did his fathers partner come, rather than his aunt or uncle.

"He's fine," Maria assured him. "He's at home with your brother. I volunteered to pick up you, and your brothers medicine."

"Oh," Jack settled down, once he was assured everything was okay. He would never admit it, at least not out loud. But he worried about his father getting injured on the job, or worse. Especially after his mother died. It all happened so suddenly, one minute she was there and the next she was gone. And he worried the same thing would happen to the only parent he had left.

"So how was school?" Maria asked, making small talk.

"It was good," Jack nodded. "How's Sean?"

"Giving your dad a hard time," Maria laughed.

"That's Sean," Jack smiled.

"So, your Dad invited me over for dinner. What should I know about his cooking?"

"Have a back up plan," Jack was quick to say. "I have all the take out, pizza deliveries, and hamburger places on speed dial on my phone."

"Maybe if we get there in time, I can help out," Maria volunteered. Even if she would enjoy witnessing he partner struggle at the stove and seeing him with an apron on.

"It would be nice to have something homecooked on a weeknight," Jack admitted.

Jack and Maria walked through the front door some time later, and what they found Danny doing was enough to make both of them take their phones out and call for takeout. Danny had his mother's old cookbook spread out on the kitchen counter. He had a package of chicken sitting in the sink, vegetables spread all over the counter, a knife in his left hand, and a kitchen towel, wrapped around his right hand, that was bleeding.

"Ugh Dad," Jack set his backpack down. "Your bleeding."

"Its just a scratch," Danny ignored him.

"Hey partner," Maria walked into the kitchen. "Why don't you go give Sean his medicine and let me cook."

"I can do it," Danny turned her down.

"Yeah Dad," Jack agreed with Maria. "Why don't you let Detective Baez cook?"

"Why don't you go do your homework," Danny pointed the knife at him.

"I don't have any," Jack took a step back.

"Dad!" Sean called from the top of the stairs, as if on cue.

"Sean needs you," Jack and Maria said simultaneously.

"Fine," Danny set the knife down. "You can cook," he looked at Maria. "And you can help her," he looked at Jack, before picking up his son's medicine, and heading up the stairs.

"Are you sure you know how to cook?" Jack looked at Maria questioningly.

"I have lived alone most of my life," Maria answered his question.

"Well just in case, I'll get the fire extinguisher," Jack started for the pantry.

By the time, Danny and Sean returned, Maria had the chicken in the oven, and the vegetables cooking on the stove.

"Something smells good." Even though Sean was sick, he was still hungry.

"Detective Baez is cooking," Jack spoke up.

"Thank you," Sean looked over at her. "I'd prefer to die from sickness, rather than his cooking."

"I heard that," Danny cleared his throat.

"Maybe Pop could give you lessons," Sean thought about it.

"Do you want to go back to your room?" Danny was too tired to argue with him.

"No," Sean quieted, at least for a minute.

"Jack, did you get your brothers homework, like I asked you to?" Danny remembered.

"I forgot," Jack said carefully, knowing his father reminded him multiple times, before he got out of the car.

"Jack," Danny sighed.

"That's okay, I don't mind," Sean grinned.

"I know you don't mind, but I'd like you to have something do when you go stay with Pop tomorrow," Danny admitted.

"I have something to do," Sean nodded. "I can watch tv."

"Something other than tv," Danny knew Sean wasn't much of a book worm, at least not compared to his brother.

"Oh, come on Dad, like you really wanted to do something other than watch tv when you were sick," Sean pestered him.

"This isn't about me," Danny tried to quiet him down.

"I bet Grandpa, could answer this question," Jack took his phone out of his pocket.

"Give me that," Danny jerked the boys phone away. "What is this two against one?"

Maria didn't say much, all she did was watch the interaction between father and sons. She had never seen him as much of a family man, and she could count on one hand how many times she had seen him with his sons. He was different when he was at home, then when he was on the job. He smiled more, laughed with the boys. He was the type of man, women only dreamed of. Hard working, loving and faithful. Part of her wished she could have that with him, but she knew she couldn't. They were partners, his father was their boss, and if that wasn't enough, he had his children, that were such a part of him. She had only witnessed an hour or so with father and sons, but that time, only made her more determined that she wouldn't do anything to separate the three of them, no matter how much she wanted him, and a family like the Reagans.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update, I have so much planned for this story, and can't wait for chapter 3... Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3: Distant Detective Reagan

The following week and Danny and Maria were back to working a case. Sean was feeling much better and was able to return to school allowing things to get back to normal in the Reagan house. At least as normal as normal was when it came to Danny, who never in his wildest dreams, dreamed he'd be falling for his partner, which was something he was doing his best to keep from growing or from showing. Then again, sometimes that was easier said than done, especially when he very seldom found a moment alone, both at work and at home. Inside the precinct around their fellow officers Danny and Maria acted as if nothing had changed between them. When in reality nothing had, they had discussed what occurred between them that night and decided that it was in their best interest for them to ignore the attraction they felt every time they were in each other's presence. They were still friends and most importantly they were still partners.

"I have a feeling this is turning into nothing than a shot in the dark," Maria shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat of the car where she had been sitting for the past several hours while she and her partner worked surveillance.

"I hate this part of the job," Danny admitted.

"I thought that was paperwork?" Maria couldn't even count the amount of times she had to endure him complaining about the mountainous stack that always seemed to adorn his desk.

"That too," Danny agreed.

"We've been sitting here for four hours." Maria shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She hadn't been feeling well since she got up that morning, but she ignored the discomfort and went into work thinking that all she had to do was make it through the day since she had the weekend off.

"I know," Danny was beginning to feel almost as uncomfortable as his partner, at least since he ran out of coffee. "But eventually he will do something illegal." Danny held the camera in his hand.

"We can't arrest him on a technicality." Maria knew that there was no way they would be able to get an arrest warrant for something petty. Not to mention, they also wanted to send him away for a great deal longer than some petty offense would send him away for.

"I know," Danny took a quick look through the camera lens. "So do you want to take a lunch break?"

"I'm not really hungry," Maria admitted. "But I'd love to get out of this car for a while." It wasn't necessarily because she wanted to walk around, her stomach was aching too bad for that. But she had been sitting in the same place for several hours.

"We can wait a little longer till you get hungry," he offered, taking a few minutes to look down at his phone and at the text message he had gotten earlier.

"No," Maria shook her head, not thinking it would make much of a difference.

"We can just go to the nearby sandwich shop," Danny shrugged, figuring that if she wasn't hungry that would be best the next best thing for both of them.

"Doesn't matter," Maria stifled the moan that threatened to escape, the pain in her stomach maculating.

"Let's go to my place," Danny said after thinking about it. "It's not too far from here, and it's a lot more comfortable than a restaurant." Danny, who didn't want to say anything, could tell she wasn't up to her usual standard, health wise.

"We can't do that," Maria shook her head.

"Why not? Were not going to do anything but eat." Danny didn't really seem the problem behind his suggestion. Considering they had already decided that they were not under any circumstances going to pursue a relationship. Not to mention, they were both technically still on the clock, and knew that neither of them would even dream of doing something that wasn't work related or had to do with the case they were working.

"What if someone was to see us going into your home?" Maria voiced her first concern.

"What are they going to see? Me eating a sandwich," Danny teased.

"Come on Danny you know how this works. All it takes is for one other officer that has a beef with us to turn us in and we get called straight to 1PP." Maria tried to explain.

"Who has a beef with us?" Sure Danny knew that there were plenty of officers out there that he wasn't the best of friends with, but he also didn't think that was any reason for them to be watching his house.

"It doesn't even have to be cops Danny," Maria sighed. "It could be anyone that doesn't like cops and that think we are up to something, and you know there's a long list of people like that."

"Maria, you just had dinner here earlier this week," Danny didn't see the problem.

"That was different, your boys were here," she reminded him.

"Ahh yes, we had teenage chaperones," Danny teased again. Knowing that chances were she would think the same as he when it came to his boys. Especially considering one of them was sick.

"Fine," Maria decided to give in when a wave of nausea hit her body, and she had to do everything in her power to keep it down. She didn't say a word the entire drive over to her partners home, even though the initial severe sick feeling passed. Unfortunately, there was still a bit of discomfort in her belly, that seemed to strangely, yet slowly be moving into her throat.

Opening the door, Danny sighed when he remembered the disorder he left his kitchen in. He had every intention of cleaning it that morning, but he got sidetracked after having an argument with his eldest son over a non-chaperoned party he wanted to attend that night.

Maria was barely paying attention to the dirty dishes in disarray over the kitchen counter. She had more important things on her mind, and that didn't include dishes. She was too busy concentrating on the mess she was trying to keep herself from making all over the floor.

"Sorry," Danny removed the plate that had been sitting on the bar, when it appeared that Maria was going to sit in the seat nearest the plate. "I've been on Sean about picking up his dirty dishes."

"Its fine," Maria didn't seem bothered by it a bit. "You should see my place."

"You can go ahead and have a seat," Danny offered, when it appeared she hesitated.

"I'm going to use your restroom," Maria was beginning to see the positive points in spending her lunch hour at her partners home. Thinking that at least that way, she could let her guard down and concentrate a bit on the ill persistent feeling that she had in her stomach.

"Go ahead," Danny was busy digging through the refrigerator looking for something to eat.

Reaching the bathroom, Maria leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. She didn't know what was going with her physically. Part of her thought it might be her coming monthly but, she wasn't certain, there were no signs and something for some reason felt different. She tried not stay in there long. Knowing that would only make her partner even more suspicious than he already was. After all, they had been partners for years, and when you spend that much time with someone, it's almost impossible not to get to know them, along with their normal behavior pattern.

"You sure you don't want anything?" Danny questioned, while he piled ham and turkey lunchmeat on his sandwich.

"No, I'm not feeling up to my usual standard." Maria decided it best she come clean, before he came up with some idea that ended up with her chasing a perp down a dark alley.

"Your not getting what Sean had are you?" Danny immediately felt a pang of guilt, knowing that Maria had been around his son when he was sick.

"No," Maria shook her head. "I already ruled out strep throat."

"Do you want to go get checked out?" Danny couldn't help but be a little concerned.

"I'm fine," Maria pushed his concern aside, not wanting him to worry about her.

"I know you didn't know my former partner," Danny remembered. "But I did take her to the hospital when we were working a tour because she wasn't feeling well."

"Don't even think about it," Maria warned, her face expression serious.

"I'm just saying," Danny shrugged. Sure Danny knew he could pick her up and carry her inside the hospital, and if it really came down to it, he would do what he had to but, at this point he knew she was still packing her glock and he didn't want to take any chances.

"What time do you have to go pick your boys?" Maria changed the subject, finding herself hoping it would be soon. Thinking that if he had to leave early, she could do the same and head home.

"I told them to take the bus. I figured we'd be working late and Sean has hockey practice after school and Jack has soccer." Danny handed her a bottle of water, after he took a seat next to her.

"Augh," Maria moaned silently. Thinking of how much she wanted to go home, take a shower and lie down. Hoping that if she spent the weekend resting, she would be back to normal by Monday and ready to chase down the countless perps they never seemed to run out of.

"I don't exactly want to," Danny tried justifying his comment. "But we obviously didn't make any headway this morning during our stint of surveillance. Now if you have any ideas on what we can do differently, I'm open to suggestions."

"What?" Maria eyes widened. "Since when do you ever take anyone's suggestions other than your own?"

"Since I'd rather be doing something other than sitting in the car," Danny sighed. Not exactly looking forward to the coming evening of sitting in the car, and he was doing his best to rack his brain and come up with another idea.

"Yeah, and we can't sit there all day and night," Maria agreed.

"I know, that's why I'm trying to come up with another plan."

"have you heard anything from your sister?" Maria was hoping that their gamble would pay off and they could put a hiatus to the case and call it a day. Especially if her symptoms persisted she wasn't sure how long she could hold off and keep from actually getting sick in front of him.

Just as Maria finished her statement, as if on cue Danny's cell buzzed.

"Tell me you got something for me Erin?" Danny said just as soon as he placed the phone to his ear.

"Will a search warrant for his warehouse appease you?"

"Yeah," Danny couldn't help but sound surprised that some of the images he had taken the day before and emailed to his sister actually paid off. At least with his sister anyway, who was usually the one to tell him he didn't have enough information to suffice a warrant of a person's personal property.

"The judge signed off on it and I'll have it ready when you get here," Erin hung up just as soon as she finished her sentence.

"You feel like busting into Wilkes warehouse?" Danny said, returning the phone to his pocket.

"Not really," Maria said in all truthfulness. "But I will." Maria was the type of detective that no matter how bad she felt, if something came up, she would find the strength from somewhere within and get the job done.

An hour or so later, and Danny and Maria succeeded in what they set out to do. Inside the warehouse, there was plenty of incriminating evidence to not only arrest Wilkes, but to prosecute as well.

The two detectives were now sitting at their desks and working on the paperwork for the case they completed. Danny hadn't really been paying all that much attention to the woman sitting across from him. He wanted to, but he knew that if he was going to keep the other officers around from getting suspicious that he was falling for her, he kept his eyes on his desk. Multiple times he started to look up, but he caught himself each and every time, and immediately dropped them back to his own set of paperwork. He was just about to take a second to glance at his cell phone so he could read the text he got, when he heard an ever so slight moan. Taking his eyes off his phone, Danny looked up, and noticed it came from his partner.

"Your still not feeling good are you?" Danny tried to keep his voice low enough to keep the other officers that were walking around from overhearing. Knowing Maria wouldn't want anyone to know that she was sick.

"Fine," Maria choked out.

"Sure you are," Danny could tell she was doing her best to appear as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "Go home and I'll finish the paperwork for both of us."

"Danny," Maria tried. "You are the one that has two kids, if anyone should be going home, it should be you."

"My kids are fine," Danny said simply. "They are used to me not being home when they get home from school."

"Yeah, but they are still kids," Maria had a point.

"I know," Danny nodded in agreement. "But they'll understand if your sick. Besides, it shouldn't take me too long anyways," he figured.

"You sure?" Maria hated to ask him, but she had to be honest with herself, and respect the ill feeling her body held.

"Yes, now go, so I can get back to work," Danny smiled at her.

"Thanks," Maria placed a hand in his shoulder when she walked behind him. What she really wanted to do was kiss him, but she refrained, knowing they would both fall over dead from embarrassment if the rest of the precinct knew what transpired between them that night at the conference.

XXXXXXXX

"I still don't see why I couldn't go to that party," Jack complained later that night, after Danny had gotten home and they had eaten the dinner of take out Danny picked up on his way home.

"We've already been through this Jack," Danny wasn't in the mood to listen to his sons complaints after having to listen to them all morning. Especially considering his mind wasn't anywhere near where his body was. His mind was on that beautiful dark haired woman that he spent so much time throughout the day. And what was funny, was that once they parted, he found himself wishing that they hadn't. But they couldn't, they had already been through that and they both had their own separate lives. He especially with his sons and other family responsibilities. Now all he had to do was keep repeating that to himself over and over again.

"But all my friends were going," Jack tried to get his father to see reason.

"I'm not their father," Danny hook his head. "I'm only responsible for you and your brothers actions. And no fifteen year old son of mine is going to attend a party without any chaperones."

"But why not?" What Jack was really looking for was a direct answer to his question.

"Because I know what goes on at parties that kids your age throw, and they all include underage drinking, and undoubtedly drugs and other things children don't need to be doing.

"Dad, I'm a teenager," Jack figured that was more than a good enough reason to get things to shift in his favor.

"Yes, but your my teenager, and I'll be making most of the decisions for now." Danny didn't waver in his decision, and was more than ready to move on from everything that revolved around the party.

"Its not fair," Jack muttered under his breath.

"Jack, you're not going to the party." Danny came to the conclusion, that unless he reacted sternly, he would keep hearing about it the rest of the night. "Now both of you get to work, this house is a mess." Danny left the living room and headed up the stairs so he could empty the laundry basket that was sitting on the couch and come back and refill it with the clothes in the dryer.

Jack didn't say anything further, then again he didn't really see a point. His father had already given his final word and it wasn't like he had anyone to listen to him anyways. At least with Sean only paying attention to the cell phone in his hand. Jack wasn't exactly happy with his fathers decision, but considering there was nothing else he could do, he got to work cleaning the kitchen. He had just opened the door to the refrigerator to fill it with fresh water bottles, where he was shocked to find a bottle of all-purpose cleaner on the top shelf, next to the bottle of orange juice. He was so shocked in fact, that he had to close the refrigerator and then reopen it, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Ugh Sean, did you hide the cleaning supplies in the fridge so you wouldn't have to clean? Because if so, that's a terrible hiding spot." Jack took the bottle out and placed it on the counter.

"No," Sean said sarcastically, looking at him as if he lost his mind.

"Well I didn't do it, and I know Dad wouldn't have done it," Jack shrugged.

"Yeah I don't really care," Sean was barely paying attention to his brothers battering questions.

"That's because you don't clean," Jack scoffed. He had just started to open the cabinet below the sink so he could return the cleaner to its rightful place, when he saw Danny descending the stairs, laundry basket in hand. "Hey Dad," Jack spoke up when he saw him. "I just found the cleaning supplies in the refrigerator."

"I must have done that when I came home for lunch and did a little picking up around the house." Danny figured. Normally, he would have found it odd, the same as his son. But not this time, this time his brain was so scattered he didn't know if he was coming or going.

"Dad, they are cleaning supplies?" Jack moved them to their appropriate place.

"I don't know Jack, I've just got a lot on my mind." Danny really wasn't paying that much attention to him. "And don't put the cleaner up. One of you needs to go clean the upstairs bathroom."

"Sean can," Jack was quick to volunteer his brother. "He's not helping anyways."

"Sean," Danny reached over the back of the couch and took his phone from him.

"I'll help," Sean sighed standing.

"You can have this back when your done," Danny assured him, before placing it in his pocket and continuing on to the laundry room.

"Do you think Dads okay?" Jack whispered, still finding the whole cleaning supplies in the refrigerator thing odd and completely out of the ordinary. Especially for his father, causing him to show a light concern of worry. "He's been acting strange since he got home from the conference."

"Beats me," Sean shrugged his brothers concern aside for the time being. His own mind too focused on getting his assigned chore done so he could get his phone back.

By the time the three Reagan men got the house in some sort of order, Sean was ready to spend his weekend relaxing. He hadn't watched TV in almost a week after he found himself getting grounded for playing with the sound system he was told not to mess with, and he was more than ready to binge watch Netflix till midnight or even later. There was only one problem with his plan. He technically hadn't been ungrounded just yet.

"Hey Dad," Sean said when he reached the bottom floor after taking a quick shower. "Can I be ungrounded now?"

"Sean you've only been grounded for a couple of days," Danny wasn't intentionally trying to ignore him. He was just busy focusing on the open case file he had sitting on the dining room table in front of him.

"Dad, tomorrow will be a week," Sean reminded him, looking confused.

"Hmm," Danny shrugged, trying to determine if the appropriate time really had lapsed. "Yeah I guess so." Danny wasn't really concerned with releasing him a day early.

"Thanks," Sean wasn't sure what else to say, too surprised by his fathers forgetful memory. Sean was so surprised in fact, that instead of running and jumping over the back of the couch to flip on the TV, he instead slowly made his way up the stairs to talk to his brother.

"I thought you were going to watch TV," Jack looked up from the car magazine he was flipping through when he saw Sean.

"I was," Sean took a seat on his brothers bed. "But I'm kind of worried about Dad. He's not acting right."

"What do you mean?" Jack tossed the magazine aside.

"He thought I've only been grounded for a day or two."

"He's just busy Sean," Jack wasn't all that concerned.

"Come on Jack, you know it's not like him to forget something like that," Sean justified his worry.

"Yeah I guess you've got a point," Jack thought it over a bit more. "I mean, I know Dad was normally the one to discipline us, but Mom was the one to enforce it. Which means he's not use to actually having to keep track of how long we've been grounded for."

"What do you think we should do?" Sean wondered.

"Enjoy his absentmindedness," Jack grinned.

XXXXXXX

Sunday came, and Danny was even more absentminded than he had been earlier that weekend. And it all started out when they were in mass that morning. Just as soon as the service started, his mind drifted to Maria, and he couldn't help but keep his thoughts centered solely on the two of them. Especially considering one thought would turn to another thought, and before he knew what happened, or could even stop himself, his family was standing, insinuating the end of the service. He had absolutely no idea what the sermon topic was on, and all he could do was hope no one brought it up at the dinner table.

Unfortunately for him, his thoughts didn't end there, and instead they remained on the woman he was finding himself even more attracted to as the days went on, and what was even harder was the fact that he longed to be with her. He and the boys were on their way to family dinner, immediately following mass that morning, when Jack pulled him away from his daydream.

"Hey Dad, where are we going?" Jack, who hadn't really been paying attention to the direction they were going, suddenly became interested when he realized that the route they were taking, wasn't the usual route they took when going to Bay Ridge.

"Grandpas," Danny replied in one word.

"Well then shouldn't we have turned back there?" Jack turned around, trying to get his bearings and make sure he was even on the right track.

"Yeah I guess so," Danny glanced in his rearview mirror, beginning to understand what his son was saying.

"Then why didn't we?" Sean said confused. Finally starting to pay attention what was going on around him, rather than playing on his phone.

"I don't know Sean," Danny lied. Finding it hard to believe that his thoughts were so centered on Maria that he missed his turn.

"And how long have you been driving to and from your fathers home?" Sean said sarcastically.

"Go back to your phone Sean," Danny didn't feel like dealing with a sarcastic teenager, when his mind was completely someplace else.

"Wait a minute!" Sean laughed out loud. "Are you actually telling me to go back to my phone?" Sean couldn't believe what he had just heard, and from his father of all people. Who was usually the very one that was constantly on his case about putting it away.

"Sean!" Danny shifted the inside car mirror, so he could look him directly in the eye. Just to show that he meant business.

"Sorry," Sean muttered, returning to his phone, before he ended up grounded again.

"Hey Dad," Jack who had remained relatively quiet since he noticed the initial driving error finally spoke up. "Don't you think you should, I don't know," Jack shrugged. "Maybe start going the right direction now."

"I am going the right way," Danny ignored his sons pungent remark.

"No, your not," Jack scoffed. "Now your driving towards the city."

"Just keep your mouth shut both of you," Danny sighed, tired of dealing with his smart ass teenagers, who seemed to be bent and determined to sound like know it all's that day.

"Would you like me to drive?" Jack volunteered. "I have my permit."

"No, I don't want you to drive Jack." Danny was doing his best to keep his temper in check.

"Yeah, but you've gone the wrong direction twice," Jack said pointedly. "And I'd like to get there before they start on dessert."

"Jack! You are about to join your brother in the backseat." Danny warned, taking another deep breath, hoping it would keep him from turning around and taking both boys home, and return to Bay Ridge without them.

Just when Danny thought he had gotten control of his thoughts and his sons pestering. He found himself sadly mistaken, when his absentmindedness was brought up at the dinner table, by none other but his own children.

"So did anyone notice that it took us longer to get here than normal?" Jack looked around the table before setting his eyes on his brother, appearing as if he was trying to get him to join in on his topic of conversation.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I think I did notice that," Jamie nodded in response.

"What happened?" Erin looked at Danny.

"It was nothing," Danny said it so fast that it was obvious that he was trying to keep something from them.

"Yes it was," Sean scoffed at his father's lie.

"No it wasn't," Danny's voice sounded serious.

"Dad, you completely missed your turn!" Sean completely ignored his fathers stern voice.

"What?" Jamie couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"How did you do that?" Erin joined in, in her brothers laughter. "You've been driving longer than I have and I haven't even done that."

"And what's worse is the fact, that he did it again!" Jack made it even worse on his father when he squealed on him the second time. "Only this time he started driving towards the city."

"It's a habit Jack," Danny said purely annoyed. "I drive into the city every day going to work."

"And here I thought Danny was one of the better drivers in the family," Frank couldn't help but add his own level of surprise at his sons absentminded behavior. "I guess you do learn something new every day."

The teasing from his own father was about all Danny could handle, and he knew there was no way that was going to be the end to the ribbing he would receive from his siblings as the day went on, causing Danny to remember how this all started, and he slowly but steadily dropped his gaze upon his sons. "I'm going to kill you two when I get you home."

"Why?" Sure Sean knew that his father wasn't happy with all the pestering he had been receiving since he and Jack noticed the driving error, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep himself questioning him about it. Even if he already knew the answer to his own question.

"Because there's no witnesses at home," Danny was talking through his teeth, his eyes still glaring.

"Isn't that like first degree murder or something Mr. Homicide Detective?" Jack wasn't a hundred percent of the exact title, but he was pretty sure it wouldn't be classified as justifiable homicide.

By now, Danny's eyes were piercing, and there was absolutely no mistaking the mood he was in. "Boy, I brought you into the world and I can take you out!"

"I thought that was Mom," Sean was doing his best to sound innocent, even though hat he really wanted to do was burst out laughing.

"You two keep talking like that and I won't wait till we get home," Danny threatened.

"Now look who's sounding like Dad," Jamie teased his brother, interrupting the whole serious conversation between father and sons.

"Shut up Jamie," Danny went back to his dessert, hoping that would be the end of the entire bring on Danny's absentmindednes conversation.

"You know?" There's only one other time I can remember big brother acting so absentminded," Erin recalled, barely a minute after Danny told his brother to mind his own business. "And that was when he was in love with Linda."

"What!" Jack blurted out, while Sean was doing his best to keep from spurting the water had had just drank from shooting across the table and splattering the person sitting across from him.

"Danny, are you in love?"

"Okay, that's enough," Frank raised a hand, insinuating that all members of his family cease with the pestering, he ended up with a fight on his hands.

Just as Frank ordered, the conversation ceased and the family went about their usual manner after dinner. At least for a little while, considering it wasn't long before Danny and Jamie were in the kitchen washing the dinner dishes, and Danny was moving in slow motion, his mind again switching from that of his family from the job to Maria.

Jamie had been holding the wet plate he had just washed out for his brother to dry for what seemed like an eternity, before Danny finally took it, dried it and returned it to its proper place. Danny didn't know why, but for some reason almost anything he did, made him wonder about Maria, causing him to wonder how she was feeling that day and making a mental reminder to call her later that evening when he got a moment of peace and quiet away from the rest of his family. Jamie let the same dishes instance pass several times, before he finally brought it to his brothers attention, getting tired of feeling as if he was the only one doing all the work.

"Danny, are you going to help me or not?" Jamie was getting frustrated.

"What?" Danny looked at him confused.

"What's going on with you?" Jamie leaned against the kitchen counter, water dripping on the floor, from the pot he was holding.

"Nothing," Danny shook his head.

"Dad," Jamie looked at his father, who was sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee and glancing through his newspaper. "Would you talk to him?" Jamie glanced at his brother.

"If you stop dripping water all over my floor I will," Frank nodded at the forming puddle.

"Oh," Jamie looked down, realizes what he had done.

"I'm fine Dad," Danny said before Frank even had a chance to open his mouth.

"Sure you are," Jamie muttered from his place on the floor, where he worked on cleaning up the mess he made.

"Jamie," Danny was beginning to get the same look of seriousness he got in his eyes when he looked at his sons earlier that day. "Until you walk a mile in my shoes, keep your mouth shut!"

"Stop telling me what to Danny, I'm not a little kid anymore," Jamie stood looking his brother directly in the eye.

"You don't want to do this kid," Danny warned, ignoring his little brothers comment of not being a little kid anymore.

"I will if I have to." Sure Jamie was never one to initially start an altercation, but he was never one to back away from one.

"Neither of you are going to do anything. At least not on Sunday." It appeared as if Frank wanted to say more but, he was interrupted when he heard his cell phone ring from the other room. "Now finish the dishes," Frank walked out of the kitchen to answer his phone.

Danny and Jamie reluctantly returned to the their jobs, and they had a brief moment of silence, unfortunately it didn't last long before they started up again.

"You know I didn't go into today with plans to argue with you," Jamie rinsed one of the glasses he was washing.

"I get that," Danny still wasn't happy with his brothers lack of understanding. "But I have a lot on my mind, that you don't understand."

"Like?" Jamie was trying to get down to the nit and gritty.

"Jamie, I have at least three open cases on my desk right now, unfortunately there's not enough hours in the day for me to get to all of them at the same time. On top of that, I'm a single parent to two boys and they haven't exactly made my life easy, at least not lately with my broken sound system. In which I have every right to remind you of, considering you were the one left in charge."

"Danny, you've been a detective for years, and you've always had open cases. How can that explain your absentmindedness?" Jamie was almost certain he had a point.

"Like I said," Danny repeated. "It isn't just the job."

"You know, I think I'm starting to agree with Erin," Jamie took the conversation to the next level. "Are you in love?"

"I'm giving you full warning kid. Do not bring that up again," Danny set the dish towel down before crossing his arms in front of his chest, trying to make a statement.

"Seriously. Danny, who is it?" Jamie edged him further. "Are we going to be hearing wedding bells soon? Do we need to set an extra place at the dinner table?"

"Back off Jamie," Danny shoved him, trying to put an end to the teasing, his brother seemed bent and determined to continue.

"You back off," Jamie shoved him back. "Gosh you can't even take a joke."

"Not when it comes to me being in love." Danny had to admit he was still coming to terms with finding his partner attractive, and he wasn't a hundred percent how to sort out hose feelings. "I did loose my wife six months ago." Danny reminded him. "Besides, it's not like you have any room to talk. Sydney left you, because you became a cop. At least when I get into a relationship with someone, they know that they are getting an NYPD Detective from the get go."

That last statement, was about all Jamie could handle, and the calmest of the Reagan siblings reacted by charging him. This sort of behavior, was completely out of character for the youngest. But Danny, who had been on the job for countless more years than that of his brother and who learned a long time ago how to be prepared for anything, was able to combat his brothers forceful offense by using one of the self-defense moves he learned in the marines during his hand to hand combat training. In which he grabbed him by the arm and completely spun him around before pinning him against the wall. Danny, who was immensely stressed, really didn't feel like fighting, and he hoped this would be enough to calm his brother down. This being said however, he also was not the type to take anything lying down. Jamie in turn took this time to retaliate by placing his right foot against the wall and pressed all his weight against his brother, bringing them both down to the floor in a rather quick motion, which was something Jamie was not anticipating. The fight in the kitchen produced a crashing sound when the two continued their scuffle on the floor and knocked into one of the kitchen chairs, that in turn fell against the nearest counter and knocked the hot pot of coffee down to the floor and directly onto the feuding siblings. The scalding liquid brought out a yell when it soaked through Jamie's shirt, causing Frank to hang up the phone rather abruptly and rush into the kitchen, hitting Danny who was still on the floor, directly in the head.

"Augh Dad," Danny sat up, placing one of his hands on the sore spot on his head.

"What are you complaining for?" Jamie pulled his shirt off in a hurry. "You're not the one who got scorching hot coffee spilled on you."

"Stop being a baby Jamie, I'm the one with a concussion." Danny replied, pulling himself up off the floor, trying to avoid the broken glass from the now shattered pot.

"Both of you shut-up!" Frank intervened. "It serves you right. You two are acting like children again."

"My head really hurts," Danny looked at his father. "And it's your fault."

"Shut-up and put this on it," Frank reached into the fridge and pulled out a bag of frozen vegetables before placing it against his eldest sons head rather forcefully.

"Augh," Danny winced, feeling another form of pain than what he initially felt in the beginning. Causing him to slowly remove the ice cold bag from his head and run a hand gently over the sore spot. He was caught completely off guard when he felt something wet on his hand and realized his head was bleeding. "Look what you did Dad, you made me bleed."

"There's no way, me hitting you in the head like I did is going to make you bleed," Frank said pointedly. "You probably got cut from a sliver of glass from the coffee pot." Frank moved so he could observe the back of his sons head. "It's not that bad," he found the piece of glass and pulled it out quickly. "Now just hold something on it and it shouldn't take long for it to stop bleeding."

"Can we shift focus to me now?" Jamie interrupted. "I'm the one with third degree burns here."

"You do not," Frank shifted his attention to his youngest. "You'll be fine after you get some medicine put on it."

"It still hurts," Jamie shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know how you two ever became cops," Frank shook his head. "You are both acting like you've been shot."

"What happened in here?" Erin burst through the kitchen and observed the mess on the floor, as well as both her brothers.

"Your brothers decided to take a trip down memory lane by getting into a shoving match and ended up on the floor." Frank glared at both his boys.

"You two are worse than Jack and Sean," Erin shook her head, surprised by her brothers actions.

"Erin, would you take Jamie upstairs and put something on his back to help with the burns?"

"Sure Dad," Erin smiled, now more than ever confident in her place as her fathers favorite.

"Suck up," Danny muttered under his breath, just as his brother and sister left the room.

"I want to talk to you," Frank pointed at Danny.

"Figures," Danny mumbled. "I'm always the one to get yelled at."

"Who says I'm going to yell at you?" Frank returned to his seat at the kitchen table, ignoring the mess on the floor.

"Habit," Danny shrugged.

"You want to tell me what's bothering you?" Frank pointed at the chair across from him.

"There's nothing bothering me," Danny tried to assure him.

"That was some fight for nothing to bothering you," Frank said trying to get his point across.

"Jamie started it," Danny pointed out.

"Maybe so," Frank wasn't a hundred percent who started it. "But I know you can't be totally innocent here. Besides, you were a bit on edge at the dinner table."

"That's because they wouldn't leave me alone," Danny explained. "I mean Jamie has no idea what's it like to work a hectic job, lose a wife and raise two kids on his own."

"You have a point," Frank nodded. "Which is why I'm volunteering to keep your boys tonight so you can get a little rest."

"Seriously?" Danny looked at him confused. Not expecting his father to offer something like that.

"I did it for your sister," Frank was trying to be fair.

"The boys have school tomorrow, and they don't have their uniforms." Just as Danny was about to take him up on his offer, he remembered something that could throw their entire plans off.

"I'll take them back to your place so they can pack a few things, while you go out and do what you want."

"That sounds great," Danny sighed, breathing a sigh of relief.

No one could doubt how much Danny loved his job, as well as his children. But even he needed a break now and then.

"You go talk to the boys while I clean up this mess," Frank stood, so he could start picking up the glass, before soaking up the remainder of the coffee, that didn't get soaked up by Jamie's shirt.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Danny apologized, before heading for the kitchen door.

"I'm use to it," Frank lost count of the amount of times he and Mary lost things due to their children's extracurricular activities.

XXXXXXXX

Just as Danny left Bay Ridge, his thoughts returned to Maria. He was just about to pick up the phone, and place a call into his partner, so he could check on her, when his own phone started to ring, and he realized it was her.

"Hey," Danny laughed. "I was just about to call you."

"I know you are busy with your family," Maria admitted, feeling bad that she had to call and interrupt. "But I wanted to tell you that I may bang in sick tomorrow."

"You're still feeling bad?" Danny sounded surprised. Thinking that after resting all day Saturday as well as Sunday, that she should almost be back to normal.

"Unfortunately," Maria muttered.

"I'm not doing anything this evening. How about I bring you some soup," Danny offered.

"Since when are you not doing anything? Maria questioned. "You have two boys to take care of."

"They are staying with my Dad tonight," he enlightened her.

"I'm glad you are getting a night to relax," Maria admitted. "But you really don't need to come over here. I don't look very good today."

"Okay," Danny let the conversation drop, before hanging with her.

It wasn't very long, after Maria hung up the phone, that she heard a knock at her door, and she slowly pulled herself off the couch to answer it.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Maria not only looked, but sounded shocked, when she saw him.

"You said you still weren't feeling well, so I came over to check on you."

"You shouldn't be here Danny. I feel like I have the flu, and you don't need to get it, considering at least one of us has to be at the precinct. And if you get it, you could pass it on to your boys," Maria had a point, and she tried to convince him of such.

"The boys are fine," Danny ignored her, and pushed his way in. "Now I'm staying."

"Fine," Maria really did want him to stay. Yet at the same time, she wasn't certain. She had never had anyone stay with her when she was sick, and for some reason, this time she felt different, almost vulnerable. "You can stay, as long as you promise not to cook."

"Fine by me," Danny stepped further into her apartment, so she could close the door behind him.

"You want to sit down," Maria gestured at the couch.

"Sure," Danny took a seat.

Maria sat down on one of the single chairs across from him so they could talk, but that didn't last long, and before Maria knew what was happening, a wave of nausea hit, and she found herself embarrassingly, making a run for the bathroom.

At first, Danny wasn't sure how to proceed. He figured she wanted a little privacy, but at the same time, he couldn't help but worry about her, and he soon found himself going after her.

"You okay?" Danny cracked the bathroom door open so he could talk to her.

"You don't want to come in here." Maria was still leaning

"I've seen worse," Danny stepped through the bathroom door. "I've not only witnessed child birth, but I've also found myself taking care of sick children."

"Yeah but I'm not your wife," Maria reminded him, taking a deep breath.

"That doesn't mean, you couldn't use someone to care about you when your sick," Danny had a point.

Maria wanted to say something regarding his comment, but she was not given the chance, considering she was hit with another bout with nausea.

Not knowing how to help, Danny did the only thing he could do to help. He took a step closer to her, and pulled her hair back away from her face.

"You don't need to do that," Maria choked.

"It beats the alternative," Danny told her what she already knew, causing her to give in.

Danny let a few moments of silence pass, before he questioned. "You ready to get up?"

"I don't know," Maria said in a whisper, feeling as if another wave of nausea would soon hit.

"Well then let's not rush." Danny just stood there, waiting till she was ready to get up.

"Can you get me some water?" Maria asked, once she pulled herself up off the floor.

"Sure," Danny led her out of the bathroom. "You go sit down."

After bringing her a glass of water, Danny took a seat on the couch next to her. Again neither one of them spoke. At least not until Maria noticed a small cut underneath his short kept hair.

"What happened to your head?" She wondered, knowing how fresh it looked, and she knew that if it would have happened on the job, she would have known about it.

"Dinner at the Reagan's turned violent," Danny replied.

"Does your family ever have a nice quiet Sunday dinner without anyone fighting or arguing?"

"It's been known to happen," Danny nodded. "But it isn't very often," he added.

"So what do you want to do?" Maria found herself voicing the question.

"You want to watch a movie?" Danny suggested. Wanting her to take every moment she could to rest.

"Sure," Maria gave him a small smile, before handing him the remote.

They weren't very far into the movie, before Maria's head fell onto her partners shoulder and she drifted off to sleep. Danny smiled when he realized what she had done. Part of him wondered if she would be embarrassed if she knew what she did in her state of unconsciousness. But on the other hand, he felt as if she was slowly coming around, and learning how to become more comfortable him and show a side of her that he didn't usually see when they were on the job. He hadn't had a woman fall asleep on his shoulder since Linda, and to his surprise, Maria being so close to him, for some reason felt right. Danny turned his attention back to the movie, but it didn't stay there for long, and before he realized it, he too fell asleep.

Maria's eyes fluttered a bit, and after a few seconds she opened them fully. Realizing she had fallen asleep on her partners shoulder, she slowly lifted her head. She was about to say something to him, but before she opened her mouth, she realized he was fast asleep. She didn't even try to gain interest in the movie, considering she had already missed half of it, and instead focused her gaze steadily on her partner. Normally, she would have found someone sleeping quite boring. But this time something felt different, and she felt as if she could stare at him forever, and not even notice the time slowly drift away. Him being there felt right, and instead of shifting her body in an attempt to wake him, she slowly leaned against his chest, and allowed herself to uncensor her thoughts and allow her mind to focus completely on the two of them. She knew she had told him not to come, but for once, she found herself grateful for his stubbornness, when he decided to come anyways. A feeling of comfort washed over her, and she felt safe as she leaned forward against his fit body. Never had she thought she needed a man to feel safe. She was an NYPD Detective after all, and she prided herself on how she managed to have a complete life living on her own. Today, however, was different, and oddly enough, she wanted his comfort. When they first sat down on the couch in front of her television, there was a bit of space inbetween them, but as the minutes rolled by, she found herself inching closer and closer to him. She found it odd, that she had done so, and found it even odder that he seemed to welcome it. They had known each other for years, but right now, she felt as if she was barely getting to know him, seeing him today was so different than the work persona she saw of him on a daily basis. She hadn't said anything earlier to him, when she was sick in the bathroom, but she was beginning to realize just how loving and patient he could be. The only problem was, there was still so much left unsaid, and as much as she wanted to give in to her feelings, she couldn't help but wonder if he could really ever love another woman like he had Linda, and if so, was he even willing to try. Part of her thought he was, yet at the same time, she didn't know. And that's what bothered her. She knew that Danny knew what it meant to be in a relationship for the long haul after being married to Linda for so long.

Seeing this form of sensitivity coming from him was different than she had ever remembered seeing. Then again, she figured that was due to the job. After all, it wasn't always safe to be sensitive when working cases such as they worked. There were only a few times she could remember seeing him sensitive, and that was when her brother Javi died, and then again when he lost Linda. Even though, she was still adjusting, she liked this side of him, and felt that if she wasn't careful, she would fall in love with him. She knew she had to be careful with these feelings. She was too emotional for some reason. She never remembered being this emotional before, and she was almost certain that was why she hadn't wanted him to come over in the beginning. She was too afraid that something would occur and they would end up right back where they started that morning after the conference. She knew he wasn't the type of guy who only wanted one thing from her, and that was the very thought that made her think, that perhaps maybe he was ready for to put in all the work that came with a relationship.

XXXXXXXX

Monday came, and as much as Maria wanted to bang in sick, she decided against it considering since she wasn't feeling any better, but wasn't feeling any worse, she thought she should save her sick days for if she really needed them later on.

They weren't very far from the precinct, when Maria found herself doing everything that she could to keep from throwing up in the car.

"Danny," she managed to speak his name. "Pull over."

"Why?" Danny was just pulling into the parking lot.

"Because I need to throw up!" She yelled at him.

"Wow!" Danny slammed on the breaks.

She had just gotten back into the car, when Danny handed her a water bottle.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," he said in such an authoritative tone, that it made her look at him.

"I am not one of your children Daniel Reagan."

"Did you just call me Daniel?" Danny didn't think she had ever called him by his first full name before, and it made him forget what they were even talking about.

"Yes!" Maria was proving that she could be just as stubborn as he was.

"Look Maria," Danny softened, trying to get her to understand his point of view. "If it was the flu, you should have started feeling better by now."

Maria took a deep breath, and slowly came to the conclusion that if she didn't tell him, he would drive straight to the hospital, and there would be a huge scene between two NYPD detectives who were having an argument, which in long run would get them both a rip for conduct unbecoming. Which was something neither of them wanted. "I didn't want to have to tell you this," Maria sighed. "But considering you were married and grew up with a sister, I think you can handle it." Maria paused, allowing him to take in all that she had said.

"I'm not sure I like where this is going," Danny could only imagine what she was going to say next.

"I think my emotions are just out of whack because I'm about to start my monthly."

"Yeah, I didn't need to know that," Danny hit the accelerator harder, in a hurry to get back to the precinct, just so he could get out of the car.

"You're the one that wouldn't give in," Maria was blaming it entirely on him.

"Yeah, just stop," he shuddered.

He didn't want to say anything to her, but he knew from past experiences with Linda, that it wasn't normal for one to become nauseous during their monthly, but at the moment, he had no idea what else it could be, and he figured she knew her body better than he did. He let the concern slide away for the time being, knowing it wouldn't do any good for him to press the matter, and if she didn't want to go to the doctor there was nothing he could do. She wasn't his wife, even if he did find himself caring for her in that very similar manner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you all enjoyed the update... Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... And I hope you all have a great Christmas... JusticeStandsTRUE


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: Change of Plans

"Jack, Sean, time for bed!" Danny came down the stairs Monday night.

Normally, he would have gotten a moan or even a boisterous complaint about them not having enough time to play their game. But this time, he didn't get that or any other type of acknowledgment, causing him to react by walking over to the game console and pressing the power button.

This time, both boys reacted with a very loud complaint. Something Danny was more than expecting. Knowing how they felt when it came to their game.

"Dad! We could have lost everything!"

"You should have acknowledged me the first time," Danny was surprised he didn't feel any remorse, like he use to, when it came to his sons game. Remembering far to well, how it felt to be in their shoes, when his own father would come in and turn his game off. It was ironic, how fast things could change, and you could turn into your parents. Especially when you were a single parent.

"But Dad," Sean was the one to speak.

"No your not staying up any later Sean," Danny already knew what his youngest son was about to say.

"It's after 10:00, and I already let you stay up later than you should, because I was busy on the phone." Danny didn't say who it was he was talking to. He didn't think it was their business. Especially considering it was Maria, who he had called to check on.

"Now get to bed both of you."

"Goodnight," Sean sighed, before turning to make his way up the stairs.

"Dad," Jacks voice was low. Choosing to stay downstairs, instead of following his brother, so he could talk to his father alone.

"What?" Danny replied sternly.

"Are you mad at us about something?" Jack followed his father around the bottom floor of the house.

"No," Danny sighed.

"Your acting like you are," Jack wasn't trying to argue. Rather, he was trying to make a point.

"I'm not mad at you," Danny said pointedly. "I just wish you would have acknowledged me the first time."

"Sorry," Jack muttered. Knowing his father did have a point. They were raised to show their parents respect.

"It's fine," Danny waved him off. "Go get ready for bed."

Jack nodded, and started to leave the room. But just as soon he reached the foot of the stairs. He hesitated, and returned shortly.

"Dad."

"What now Jack?" Danny didn't think his son was trying to stall. He hadn't done that in a couple years. But he did have a feeling he wanted to say something. Yet he wasn't sure how to phrase it. Hence the hesitation in the boys behavior.

"Are you okay?" Jack finally, came out and said it.

"I'm fine. I didn't get much sleep last night, and I'm tired." Danny was thinking about how little of sleep he got, since he was trying to help take care of Maria. On top of that, what little sleep he did get was from sleeping on her sofa, and that, he had to admit, wasn't all that comfortable.

"Why not? You were home alone last night, since we stayed with Grandpa."

"I just didn't okay, now go to bed." Danny was getting tired of his sons endless amount of questions.

"Unless you didn't stay home last night?" Jack meant it as a form of teasing. Never imagining, where his father really stayed.

"Do you want to get grounded?" Danny crossed his arms in front of his chest. Deciding to put an end to the boys inquisitive state, before he became even more curious, and the truth came out. Danny wasn't sure how the truth would come out, considering he knew there was no way his son would hear it from him. But at the same time, he didn't want to take any chances.

"No," Jack shook his head. "I've just noticed how offensive you've been tonight."

"Jack!" Danny cut him off.

"Just hear me out," Jack tried. "This past weekend you were absentminded, and now you seem offensive. What's going on?"

"What's going on, is I have two sons that have been impossible lately. First by acting like a couple of smart asses, and now with not wanting to listen. And I can tell you one thing, I'm not going to put up with it anymore." Danny found himself having to be more of a disciplinarian now that his wife wasn't there to do it. "Now I don't want to get tough," he was careful to add. "But I will if I have to."

"I'm sorry," Jack apologized again. "I'm not trying to be impertinent. It just came out wrong. I'm going to go get ready for bed." Jack again, started to walk away. This time, not intending to stop short and returning.

"Jack," this time it was Danny's turn to stop him. "I'm fine, really."

"Just checking," Jack responded.

His sons choice of words reminded him of that of his own father, and Danny was taken back a moment.

Jack continued on his way, and had just reached the foot of the stairs when Danny spoke up again.

"Oh and Jack," Danny gave him a small smile. "Thanks for caring son."

"Somebody's got to do it," Jack grinned, before taking the stairs two at a time. Content that he had given his younger brother more than enough time in the bathroom, and he could have his turn.

XXXXXXXX

That night, and Maria continued to feel even worse than she had that day on the job. Making her grateful, her partner wasn't there. Knowing he would be pestering her about going to the hospital. Even though she was beginning to think he might be right. Especially after she was so uncomfortable she couldn't sleep, as well as due to the multiple times she had to run to the bathroom, due to bouts of nausea. What made it worse, was the fact that her hormones were all out of whack and she had yet to start her monthly. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was beginning to think she wasn't going to. She had been late before, but never this late. And never, had she seeked out comfort from another. Like she enjoyed when Danny was there.

The following morning came much too early for both Danny and Maria. Especially for Maria, who was doing her best to get up and make herself look somewhat presentable. Forgoing her usual cup of morning coffee, Maria instead took small sips of ice water. She hadn't had a solid meal in over 24 hours, and even though she was hungry, she refused to put even a morsel into her mouth.

Danny's alarm went off around 6:00. And as much as he didn't want to get up, he forced himself to get out of bed and take a shower. Hoping the hot water would help wake him up. Afterwards, he proceeded by waking both his boys up, before making his way downstairs to make a pot of coffee and fix breakfast for the three of them.

It was quite unusual for both boys to make it to the table at the same time in the mornings. But this morning for some reason they did. Causing him to wonder if his talk with Jack the night before made a difference, and he let on to Sean about him being on the verge of getting tough. Pushing these thoughts aside, Danny pushed a few buttons and placed his phone up to his ear.

"How you feeling?"

"Never better," she replied sarcastically. "Getting ready for work."

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it?" Danny sounded concerned, knowing how bad she had felt the day before. Especially when she yelled for him to pull over so she could throw up.

"Danny," Maria, even though she appreciated his concern. She couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed with the same question.

"Fine," Danny decided to let it go for the time being. But inwardly deciding that if she became sick again while they working, he would ignore her complaints and take her directly to the hospital.

"Now don't you have two boys to get to school?" Maria said hurriedly, getting the feeling she was going to need to drop the phone and make a sudden run to the bathroom.

"Yes," Danny glanced at the clock.

"Then I'll see you in an hour," Maria hung up the phone abruptly and made a quick dash to the nearest toilet.

Flustered, Danny ran a hand through his hair. Normally, he was the stubborn one. But now that she seemed to be turning the tables on him, he didn't know what to think.

Knowing there was nothing he could do about it for the time being, Danny placed his shield over his belt, returned his revolver to its holster, and called for the boys to get their stuff and get in the car, so they wouldn't be late for school.

XXXXXXXX

The two partners started their day out as usual. They met at the precinct, reviewed the case files on their desk, and hit the streets to either question a witness or a possible suspect.

Inwardly, Maria was priding herself, at how well she had been able to handle the dizziness and bouts of nausea that plagued her. Unfortunately, just as she started to do so, she found herself having difficulty standing, from the swirling going around in her head. She had just stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk when she noticed her eyesight blurring. Maria turned back to the car and reached for the top in a defense mechanism to try and steady herself.

Danny hadn't noticed a change in her behavior, not until he saw her left hand lying flat on the hood of the squad car and the other hand gripping the cars handle bar so tightly, her knuckles were turning white.

"You okay?" Danny stopped short.

"Fine," Maria shook her head, after taking a deep breath.

She had just turned away from the car to follow her partner, when her knees buckled, and she struggled to catch her breath. She started to lose focus as things started to blur, and in an instant, everything turned black and before she knew what was happening she hit the ground.

"Maria!" Danny rushed to her side.

Maria didn't respond, she had passed out. Her breathing was labored and Danny struggled to hoist her into his arms, so he could shuffle her into the back seat.

Seconds later, and he was speeding away to the hospital. He was kicking himself for not going with his intuition and forcing her to go before like he wanted to do in the first place. There were tears streaming down his face as he stole a glance of the backseat. She was still passed out. There was a lump in his throat, and he had to swallow it before he could regain control of his bearings. He had to be able to show concern, but not too much concern. Otherwise it would be far too obvious that they were both falling for one another, in which they were doing their best to not only hide but also ignore.

Arriving at the hospital, Danny let them in on everything he knew regarding her symptoms and change in behavior over the past two days. With his partner being rushed into an exam room, Danny waited impatiently in a rather surprisingly vacant waiting room.

"Must have come at a good time," he said to himself as he took his phone out from his pocket to call the precinct and take them out of rotation for the day.

He had been waiting for what seemed like an eternity, and it was already two hours passed their usual lunch break. Part of him wanted to go over to the hospital cafeteria, but he was too afraid to leave the waiting room. Wanting to be there when the doctor came out to talk to him regarding her prognosis. His stomach growled, and in the corner of his eye, he saw a vending machine. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before, his senses usually being extremely adept to his surroundings. He purchased a bag of chips. But once he opened them, he realized he couldn't eat them. The very smell making him sick to his stomach. He knew he wasn't I'll. He was worried. He started out pacing the hospital corridor, but after awhile, he returned to his seat. Unfortunately, that didn't last long, and he was back to packing a hole in the floor.

"Detective Reagan," Maria's Doctor stepped through the swinging doors of the emergency room.

"Yes," Danny said immediately.

"Your partner is asking for you." He held one of the double doors open for him to follow him down the hall, and over to Maria's room.

"How is she?"

"She's awake now," he nodded. "But she was dehydrated, some have her on an IV."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Your partner wants to tell you," the doctors lips were perched in a firm line. Appearing as if he wanted to say something, but had been sworn to secrecy.

"Nice to see you awake," Danny grinned, walking into her room.

"Why did you bring me here?" Maria looked impatient. Appearing as if she was already wanting to get out of bed.

"You passed out," Danny justified his actions.

"An irrelevant fact," Maria's voice didn't exactly show worry.

Putting her partner a bit more at ease. Even though it didn't completely erase his concern.

"So what's wrong?"

"Later," Maria pushed his concern aside. Still trying to wrap her own mind around her prognosis, and she had no idea how she was going to be able to tell anyone. Especially considering it was something she never thought would happen to her.

"Just tell me Maria," Danny took a seat on the edge of her hospital bed.

"Don't you need to go be a dad or something?" Maria wasn't ready to get into such a deep conversation that would probably last most of the night. And she knew that if he stayed in the room with her, all he would do was push her into telling him before she was ready.

"It's 1:30" Danny gestured at the clock. "They aren't even out of school yet."

"In that case," Maria thought of another way to get rid of him. "Since I'm going to have to stay here a couple days."

"Make a list, and I'll go over to your apartment," Danny knew what she was trying to say.

Maria took the pad and paper off the table next to her hospital bed and started to jot down the first few things she could think of. The first was her cell phone charger, the second was clean clothes, and the third, her laptop to help with the long hours of boredom. She was getting started on the fourth thing on the list when Danny interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Tell me what the doctor said first."

"Just go, and I'll tell you when you get back," Maria handed him the now completed list. "I'll text you if I think of something else."

"Maria," Danny sighed, trying once again to get her to talk.

"Just go Danny. And stop trying to interrogate me. I'm a detective the same as you are, and it's not going to work."

"Fine," Danny muttered as he headed for the door. "But I'm not going to rest easy till you tell me what's going on."

"Bye," Maria waved him away.

XXXXXXXX

With her partner gone, silence refilled her room. She needed some time to think. Her whole world was changing and she had no idea how to handle it. She felt like crying.

She never thought she would have children. She didn't live the kind of life that would be suitable for children. Her partner was able to make it work. But he was better than she. He had the support of his family. Which was another reason she found her love for him growing. He worked a difficult job, yet he still found the time to be a dad to his sons.

Part of her wished she would wake up and this entire episode would be a dream. On the other hand, part of her wondered if it would draw them closer together.

She wanted to be with him, but there were too many complicated factors that made it impossible. They were partners, his father was their boss, the loss of his wife was still fresh, and if that wasn't enough they both worked the same dangerous job. Which could leave the child an orphan if they were a couple and something was to him. On top of that, as much as she did care for him. She just wasn't sure if it was enough to keep them together as a couple. Facing not only the day to day challenges of work, but also the day to day to challenges of raising children. She didn't know why she was so worried about him. After all she remembered telling him years ago, that he was the only person that had never disappointed her. And he told her in response, that he never would. She knew she believed that, yet she couldn't help but wonder, that if she really did believe that, like she said she did, then her concerns were for nothing. But even with this in mind, she still couldn't bring herself to change her life so quickly. Especially considering it was already changing, and in her opinion, it was too fast.

Danny was trying to read through the lines of her illness as he roamed through her apartment and dug through the dresser drawers. He had just gone into the bathroom, where he was reminded of the night he spent holding her hair back while she threw up. He had no idea why, but his thoughts drifted to the time he had to do the same for Linda. It was when she was pregnant with the boys.

"Oh my God," Danny backed and slumped onto the edge of the bed in Maria's room before dropping his head in his hands. "The Conference."

"But It couldn't be, not all the symptoms were the same," Danny remembered. "Linda all though she did have a great deal of nausea during her first trimester, she never passed out."

"Oh dear God," Danny prayed. "Please let me be wrong."

Then again, a simple case of pregnancy would mean nothing was seriously wrong with her. And he had to admit, he was concerned about her.

"What was he thinking?" Danny returned to the bathroom, where he could splash some cold water on his face and regain his bearings. There were no simple cases of pregnancy, especially if he was the father. He would be responsible for another life for the rest of his life. And he already had his hands full with Jack and Sean. He knew Maria wasn't the type to sleep around. So if she was pregnant, it had to be his. But could she really get pregnant after a one night stand? And was it too soon to even know? This time Danny filled the sink and submerged his whole head, hoping that would do a better job of clearing his head instead of just a few droplets, that apparently didn't do anything to help.

Danny took a deep breath, and eventually stood. His knees were a little shaky, but he had to push through. There was only one way to find out if he was right or wrong. And that was by getting the rest of Maria's things together and rushing back to the hospital.

Danny drove unusually fast back to the hospital. Even though he wasn't really in a hurry. He hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast and it was already 2:00 pm.

He had driven past multiple fast food restaurants but he knew he couldn't eat. In fact he was feeling worse now than he had before, now that he was half expecting her to be pregnant.

What made things even more odd, was even though he had been in a hurry while he was driving, once he got to the hospital, all he could do was sit in silence for several minutes while his mind raced. If Maria really was pregnant, it would make perfect sense as to why she didn't want to tell him earlier. She was probably still trying to come to terms with it herself. And if that wasn't enough, she was probably worried about how he would react. At that moment, Danny made the decision that no matter what Maria said or did, he would support her and do the right thing. Even if she did try pushing him away. After regaining his composure and taking a deep breath, Danny stepped out of the car to face his destiny.

XXXXXXXX

"Maria, are you pregnant?" Danny asked abruptly the second he walked through her hospital room. Thinking that the only way they would get past the small talk was by him taking charge.

"What? Danny?" Maria dropped the cup of ice chips they had given her to help get her hydrated.

"Now look what you did?" She started to pick pieces of ice off her shirt.

"Are you?" Danny didn't even move to help pick up the ice.

"How did you know?" Maria sighed, setting the cup down on the tray so she could give him her full attention.

"I am a dad," Danny took a seat on the bed next to her.

"That's a lot of stuff you brought," Maria changed the subject, gesturing at the bags he brought in with him.

"One's yours one's mine."

"Danny, you can't stay here all night."

"Sure I can, there's a couch right there," Danny pointed at the vinyl covered sofa against the wall of her hospital room where he set their bags.

"That's not the point Danny. Not only would it be obvious that your the father, but you also have two boys at home."

"Our relationship is going to come out eventually. I mean your only going to be able to hide it for so long." Danny pointed at her belly. "As for Jack and Sean, I've got everything under control."

"What relationship? We don't have a relationship." Maria's voice was serious.

"Maybe not yet," Danny admitted. "But..."

"I don't want to talk about it. Not here. It's your fault I'm in here. And I'm not happy about it." Maria crossed her arms in front of her chest angrily.

"How?" Danny was trying to figure out, how she could blame this entirely on him. She was the one that passed out. But he stopped himself from arguing with her. He knew she was still having trouble processing the news of her pregnancy, and yet to come to terms with what she was going to do. Especially considering, she wouldn't let Danny talk, and let her in on his plans for her and the baby.

"And we have to talk about this. Your pregnant with my child."

"Which reminds me of something else that is your fault! It's your fault I'm pregnant!" Maria yelled, not caring if she was in the hospital or not.

"SHH!" Danny tried to keep his voice down as he rushed to close the door to her room. "Maybe you were right, maybe we shouldn't talk about this here.

"Don't shush me!" Maria's hormones were completely out of whack, and right now Danny was her prime target to expel them on.

"Alright I'm sorry," Danny surrendered. Just trying to get her to calm down enough so they could talk.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." Maria who usually wasn't the type driven to tears, couldn't hold back any longer, and they started to stream down her face profusely.

"I'm sorry Maria," Danny returned to the edge of the bed to offer a measure of comfort. Just in case she decided to forgive him for something he wasn't at fault for, but she thought he was.

"Oh Danny, what are we going to do?" Maria rested her head on his shoulder.

"Take it one day at a time," he whispered.

XXXXXXXX

Exhaustion took over, and after awhile Maria fell asleep next to the man she was finding to be her source of comfort through it all.

Danny waited for her to fall asleep before he moved to the sofa. It wasn't very comfortable, and the vinyl material made it worse.

"Oh well," he said to himself. He had slept worst places and he was just going to have to make do.

He remembered telling Maria that he had everything under control when it came to having Jack and Sean but that wasn't completely true. He still didn't have them a ride home from school. The clock read 2:45 and Danny knew he had to figure something out. They got out in fifteen minutes.

"Harvard," Danny said, just as his kid brother responded. "I need you to pick up your nephews from school and take them over to Gramps. He already knows they're coming."

"No please?" Was all Jamie said.

"Just do it Jamie. They get out at 3:00."

"You working a case?"

"No, I'm at the hospital," was all Danny got to say before Jamie interrupted him abruptly.

"What?! Are you okay?"

"It's my partner, she's sick." Danny didn't let on, as to the reason why she was sick. He hadn't told anyone, and when he did have to tell someone, he wasn't sure how he was going to say it.

Danny had to shake his head in order to clear it. That was a problem that could wait till later. Right now he still had to process what he was going to do, now that he just got his partner pregnant and was now going to have to deal with the consequences. But how? The thought repeated in his head for at least the hundredth time since he came to terms with the reasoning behind her sickness. Maria was even more shocked and confused than he was, and she had no idea what she was going to do. Danny on the other hand, knew what he had to do, it had been breed into him since childhood. He came from a responsible family and he was going to do the right thing. He was going to have to take on the responsibility of being a father to another child. He knew he was attracted to Maria. After all, wasn't that what got him into this kind of trouble In the first place. He thoughts changed and he suddenly came to terms with his feelings. And even though he hadn't said it, he had to admit he loved her.

Danny almost dropped his phone. Here he got a woman pregnant, and he had never even told her he loved her. He was doing everything the wrong way. When he met Linda, they dated for a while, they got married, and then they had a baby. After they had already adjusted to living with one another. Again, Danny almost dropped his phone. He had to ask her to marry him. He didn't know when, and again he didn't know how.

"So does Dad know?" Jamie pulled him back to the conversation at hand.

Danny had completely forgotten that he had been on the phone with his brother and he hoped with everything in him that he hadn't said anything he was thinking out loud.

"I guess he'll find out when he finds his grandsons doing their homework at his dining room table."

"I meant about your partner." Jamie hadn't really noticed the moment of silence on his brothers end of the line, and for that Danny was grateful.

"I don't know," Danny hadn't really thought about it. He had too many other things on his mind.

"Probably does," Jamie said thinking about it. "You know what he says about being the Commissioner and it being his job to know everything about one of his people.

"How can I forget? I've heard it enough times."

"So what's wrong with your partner?"

Once again, for the third time, Danny almost dropped his phone. His dad was going to kill him when he found out he got his partner pregnant.

"Oh no," Danny grunted, feeling almost sick. He was about to be leaving not only Jack and Sean fatherless, but also his unborn child.

"What?" Jamie didn't miss his brothers muttered grumble.

"Nothing," Danny pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just pick up the boys, take them home to get their things and then drop them off with Pop." Danny hung up the phone, before his brother could ask any more questions. And he came to terms with any more truths and let something slip.

His eyes settled on Maria's face. She was sleeping soundly and for it Danny was grateful. Over the past few days, she had been too sick to sleep well. And even if Maria didn't know it, now that she was pregnant, it was going to change not only her sleep patterns, but a whole lot more.

Danny's stomach started to growl, and for some strange reason, he felt as if he was slowly beginning to get his appetite back. He had no idea why, nothing had been settled between he and Maria. Yet at the same time, he felt happy. He was going to be a father again. And it was for that, that made him decide to make a quick trip down to the cafeteria while Maria slept.

XXXXXXXX

Maria was just getting her own meal delivered by the time Danny returned with his plate to go.

"Doesn't look very good," Maria made a face, once the nurse left.

"Just don't eat the green jello," Danny warned with a smile.

"I was saving it for you," she teased, appearing not to be as emotional as before.

"One of us not able to work is enough," Danny shook his head. "I don't want to end up in a bed next to you."

They had just started eating, when their conversation turned to something that what was on both their minds.

"We're going to have a baby."

"Kind of hard to believe," Maria was slowly beginning to get use to the idea.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know," Maria shrugged. "Haven't really thought about it until now. What about you?"

"Well I've already got two boys," Danny pointed out. "So I think a girl would be nice."

"You know I'm only going to be able to work for so long," Maria sounded as if that was something she wasn't looking forward to at all.

"I already thought about that," Danny sighed. "It's going to be hard not having you sitting across from me at the precinct.

"Do you have any idea what the Commissioner is going to say?" Maria's eyes widened. Her biggest fear obviously coming to light.

"Did you have to bring him up?" Danny made a face before setting his fork down. "I just lost my appetite again."

Danny spent a rather uncomfortable night, tossing and turning on the sofa that was too small for him in the first place. And by the time his alarm went off, not only was he awake, but he was dressed and ready for the day.

"When are you leaving for work?"

"I don't know if I'm going in today," Danny enlightened her. "I just have to run to Bay Ridge to take my boys to school."

"You have to go," Maria urged.

"I don't want to leave you alone all day."

"We still have a case to solve," Maria was showing her true blue colors. "Now get to work. But leave me the case file and hand me my laptop. I'll do what I can from here."

"You need rest Maria," Danny knew he would be doing the same thing had he been in her shoes. But at the same time, he couldn't help but want to take of her and the baby.

"Now don't start trying to be overprotective Danny," Maria warned. "I'm going to work for as long as I can. Besides I'm in the hospital. What safer place could I be in?"

"You win," Danny gave in, before placing a kiss gently on her lips. "I'll come back on my lunch break."

"Only if you promise we can talk about the case," Maria smiled laughing.

XXXXXXXX

That evening, and Maria was hard at work. Her hospital bed was elevated to a sitting position, and her lunch had been pushed aside to make room for the case file, her open laptop, pens, papers, and multiple colors of highlighters.

She was busy on the phone, talking about the case and completely missed seeing her boss approach her open door.

"Danny, just shut up and listen!"

Frank had to laugh when he heard her on the phone, but he didn't see any reason in stopping her, if she hadn't even noticed him.

"I've been going over this file for the past three hours, and I know we're missing something. Call me when you finish doing your part of the job." She hung up abruptly.

She had just closed the lid to her laptop when she saw the Commissioner standing in her doorway.

"Commissioner," she felt her face flush. Immediately feeling embarrassed that she hadn't noticed him before and left him standing there for who knows how long. "Come in." She managed to find her voice. "I hope you weren't standing there long."

"Just long enough to hear you bawling out your partner.

"Mm," Maria's expression fell. "Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize," Frank put her mind at ease. "I've yelled at him a lot more than you have."

Maria didn't say anything, but she did smile in response.

"You know most people who are in the hospital, take that time to rest," Frank pointed at the case file.

"Your son said the exact same thing." Maria, who hadn't really been around the two of them together, was slowly beginning to notice a few similarities.

"So how are you doing?"

"To tell you the truth sir, I've barely been in here for 24 hours and I'm already going stir crazy."

"I can relate," Frank smiled. "So I hear congratulations are in order."

"I guess so," Maria wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Still trying to adjust to the news yourself?" Frank could tell she was pondering something deep inside. That she wasn't ready to release yet.

"Is it that obvious?" Maria was hoping she wasn't revealing too much. And her many years as a detective and skills of being able to keep things hidden was paying off. At least to some extent.

"It is for someone who's experienced it themselves," Frank let on.

"Sir?" Maria said confused.

"Let's just say you aren't the first who's had to adjust to news you weren't prepared for."

"Your family?" Maria quizzed.

"My wife," was all Frank said.

"Danny," Maria guessed, that it was when she found out she was pregnant with her their first born.

Frank nodded, and Maria sighed.

"It's just bad timing. We have too many important cases on our desks." Maria said, regarding herself and Danny.

"I'm not sure if timing has anything to do with it," Frank knew how overworked his detectives were.

"Job security," Maria interpreted.

"Seems that way." This time it was Frank's time to sigh, as he thought on the levels of crime. Even though they were down, that didn't mean his son and his partner would ever be found sitting at their desk twiddling their thumbs.

"I do plan on working for as long as I can," Maria was sure to say.

"I know that," Frank knew how dedicated she was, just by the way his son talked regarding her character.

"And I can assure you, I will return as soon as the proper time lapses," Maria said in all honesty.

"Just take care of yourself. Now I have to get back to work," Frank replied.

"As do I," Maria nodded at the case file that remained on her desk.

XXXXXXXX

It was maybe an hour or so later that evening and Danny returned with dinner.

"Don't tell, but I snuck something in for you," Danny pulled a small paper bag out from under his jacket.

"Smells good," Maria opened the bag.

"I take it your feeling better then," Danny figured that not being nauseous had to be a good sign.

"Doctor said that I should be able to go home tomorrow," Maria said happily.

"Great," Danny knew that she hated being in the hospital, just as much as he did.

"So the Commissioner just left," Maria enlightened him. Knowing that if she didn't tell him. It was likely his father would, and she figured it would be better if it came from her, given the circumstances of him being the father.

"Did you tell him?" Danny started to turn pale.

"He already knew I was pregnant."

"Must have talked to the doctor before coming in," he figured. "Did you tell him about us?" Danny choked out the question.

"Are you crazy? I didn't want the entire hospital staff to hear him yelling at me."

"Good choice," Danny knew how his father was going to react. "But we are going to have to tell him."

"What do you think he's going to do to us?" Maria's voice held both worry and fear.

"Kill us," Danny shrugged in between bites of his hamburger.

Maria had been wanting a shower since she passed out. But since she had been so dizzy, the nurses hadn't allowed it until now. Danny volunteered to help, but she denied his help, saying that one of the nurses would do just fine, leaving Danny alone and time to think. Not that he needed anymore time to think. He had been doing that since he found out Maria was pregnant. He didn't think now was the time, but he knew he needed to do it, and soon. He was Catholic, and that meant there would be quite a bit of lengthy paper needing to be completed, amongst countless other things, before they were given permission. And time wasn't by any means on his side,

Maria would be getting out of the hospital the next day and would be having the baby within the next several months.

Danny forced himself to take a deep breath but before he caught it, he charged right into the bathroom, not even caring if the nurse was in there or not.

"Marry me Maria."

Hope you all enjoyed the update... Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews...JusticeStandsTRUE


	5. Chapter 5

CH. 5: Paying the Piper

"Get out of here Daniel Reagan! If I had my gun I'd shoot you right now!"

"Maria," Danny tried. "Us taking a shower together is how this all started."

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't be allowed my own privacy. Now get out!

"Not until you answer my question," Danny said firmly.

"Fine, no." Maria replied quickly.

"You didn't even think about it," Danny was reading into her urgent reply.

"There's nothing to think about it."

"Maria, I want you to marry me," he repeated.

"Danny, you don't even love me," Maria was trying to be practical.

"How do you know?"

"Well who says I love you?"

"Maria, you don't exactly go to bed with someone you hate." Danny told her what she already knew.

"That doesn't mean I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I thought you were planning to do that already since we're partners."

"Being work partners and married partners are two different stories and you know it. And there's a much better place to discuss this and it's not with me in the hospital and especially not with me in the shower."

"Fine," Danny gave in. "But this conversation isn't over."

XXXXXXXX

The following day and Detective Reagan was back at work. He was left riding with a first-grade detective and he was beginning to feel as if he was on a babysitting assignment. Then again, he didn't really have a choice with his partner still in the hospital. It was also something he figured he needed to get use to knowing it was only a matter of time before it hit the fan and he and Maria's indiscretion came to light and they were separated as partners. He got off a little earlier than usual that day. He had plans to talk to Erin about he and Maria and he knew he had to do it before he went to pick up Maria from the hospital as well as pick up his boys from his fathers place.

Danny had stopped by his sisters office first, thinking she may still be working. Finding her office vacant, Danny decided to go to her place, in hopes that she was there alone.

After making a quick rasp on the door, he heard what he was hoping to.

"It's open!" Erin called from inside her apartment.

"Hey," Danny said walking through the door.

"What are you doing here?" Erin set the notes down she was making for the case she was prosecuting.

"Is Nicki here?" Danny responded seriously.

"No," Erin shook her head. "She doesn't come home much now that she lives in the dorm. Why? Do you need to talk to her?"

"I don't know," Danny looked confused. Not understanding where his sister was going.

"Do you know something I don't know?" Erin sounded worried, afraid that her daughter had gotten into some sort of trouble.

"No, do you need me to talk to her?" Danny was just trying to figure out how he went over to talk to her about something but she was turning the whole thing around and confusing the hell out of him.

"Good," Erin let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, now that she was no longer concerned.

The room fell silent and Danny dropped onto the sofa in a manner that made his sisters apprehension return, only this time with concern for her brother.

"What's wrong?"

Danny didn't reply and Erin could tell something was indeed amiss.

"Maybe a drink first," Erin was getting the feeling he had something serious he needed to talk to her about.

"Yeah," Danny choked out.

"Here," Erin handed him a glass of scotch shortly. "How's your partner?" She decided to make small talk until her brother was ready to talk about what was bothering him. Completely clueless to the fact that his partner had everything to do with what was making him appear to be so distant.

"Better now that she's not dehydrated and has been hooked to an IV. She's getting released today." Danny replied after letting out a long sigh and taking another couple sips before finally summing up enough courage to tell the first person he was going to be honest with about fathering a child with his partner.

"Maria and I are going to have a baby."

"Oh Danny," Erin knew of all the repercussions that were bound to happen. And she knew that was why her brother was behaving so distantly.

"Is that all your going to say?" Danny had to admit he was expecting a great deal more.

"Congratulations," Erin managed a small smile.

"Did you know your actually the first one to tell me that?" Danny started to lighted up a bit.

"That's because I'm the first one you told, right?"

"Just found out yesterday," Danny admitted.

"You need to tell Dad," Erin tried to sound reassuring, even though she knew what she was telling him wasn't going to be easy.

"I know," Danny mumbled.

"How's Maria feel about it?"

"She's more shocked than I am," Danny chuckled.

"That's because she's realized what she's gotten herself into."

"Tell me about it," Danny downed his second glass of scotch in record time.

"Take it easy Danny," Erin warned.

"You face having to tell Dad what I'm going to and then tell me to take it easy," Danny ignored her warning.

"You got a point," Erin joined him in another glass.

"So how would you tell him if it was you?" Danny glanced over the rim of his glass at her.

"Oh," Erin stared at him blankly for a moment. "I have no idea."

"Thanks for the help," Danny replied sarcastically.

"Just make sure that if dad kills me he gets stuck raising my kids," Danny pointed at her seriously. "And I mean all of them, not just Jack and Sean, but the baby too."

"That's harsh," Erin laughed. "Making him start all over raising your kids."

"Call it leverage or an incentive on my part, but at least it will keep me alive. Hopefully," he added after a brief pause.

"So are you and Maria getting married?" Erin asked excitedly.

"I'm working on it," Danny shook his head. "I know I want her to move in with me. She got sick and then passed out when we were on the job so I took her to the hospital and that's when we found out she was pregnant." Danny told her the whole story.

"You really need to tell Dad soon," Erin brought it up again.

"And I'm planning on it," Danny assured her. "I just have to figure out how."

"Have you considered just coming out and saying it?" She suggested.

"Yeah and then I consider packing up and moving without telling him anything."

"That's the cowards way out big brother," Erin patted his back.

"I know," Danny nodded. "And that's why I'm going to tell him when I go pick up the boys this evening."

"Good luck," Erin gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks," Danny headed for the door knowing he needed to get to the hospital to pick up Maria.

XXXXXXXX

By the time Danny returned to the hospital that afternoon Maria was ready and waiting in her room.

"I take it your ready to go?" Danny laughed at the firm, stubborn expression that her face held.

"I didn't want to come in the first place," Maria stood and grabbed her suitcase before rushing out of her room in a hurry to get out the door and get home.

"At least let me take your bag," Danny had to hurry to catch up with her so he could take her bag and open the car door for her.

"Since when do you open the door for me?"

"Since your pregnant with my child and I want you to marry me," Danny closed her car door before she had a chance to say anything further. "I'm taking you to my place," Danny enlightened her once he pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"No your not Danny," Maria said firmly, showing no signs of backing down. "I'm exhausted, and all I want to do is go home."

"And what happens if you pass out again?"

"I'm not going to pass out again," Maria promised. "Now that I know what's going on, I know how to take care of myself."

"I still don't like it," Danny shook his head.

"I'll be fine," she assured him.

"Just promise me you'll call if you need anything or start feeling sick again."

"I'm an NYPD detective Danny," Maria reminded him. "I'm not going to let a simple case of pregnancy and morning sickness bother me."

Danny sighed but eventually gave up, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere once she made her mind up after remembering she could be as stubborn as he was sometimes.

After arriving at her apartment complex, Danny led her carefully through the door of her apartment carrying her things from the hospital.

"I'm so glad to be home," Maria started to remove her jacket.

"Let me help you," Danny dropped her bag and rushed to her.

"Danny," Maria chided. "You've never helped me take my jacket off before."

"I know," Danny nodded. "But I want to."

Maria continued on to the kitchen for a glass of water while Danny followed close behind.

"You want something to eat?"

"Danny, I already know you can't cook," Maria reminded him teasingly.

"Besides, all I want is a hot shower and a bed better than the one I've been sleeping in at the hospital. If that's even what you call it, I didn't do much sleeping while there."

"I have a nice bed at my place," Danny dropped a subtle hint.

"Don't start Danny, I'm staying here." Maria knew what he was getting at.

"I could stay here with you," Danny suggested. "In case you need me."

"I already told you Danny. I'm fine, and I'll be doing even better once I get some sleep and can get back to work."

"And you can't stay, you need to get back to your boys."

Danny sighed and took a seat on the sofa. "I know, I just don't want to leave you here alone."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Maria assured him. "We are partners."

"Your not going to work tomorrow!" Danny crossed his arms in front of his chest giving off an authoritative form of behavior.

"Don't tell me what to do Danny!" Maria pointed a finger in his chest. "We're not married."

"Maria, I'm just trying to take care of you." Danny tried, this time trying to give off a gentler persona.

"Danny, we have a case," Maria told him what he already knew, just as the first wave of nausea hit her since she had been home.

"Oh yeah, you'll be a great help with your head in the trash can the whole time were in interrogating Burns," Danny said sarcastically as he followed her to the bathroom.

"I'd argue with you a lot more if I wouldn't be in such a hurry to get you to leave me alone," Maria took a seat on the floor of her bathroom. The first wave of nausea had passed, but Maria wasn't willing to take any chances and decided to make herself comfortable for awhile.

"You just want to go to work so you won't miss your favorite partner," Danny teased trying to lighten the mood. Knowing that now wasn't the time to push it, at least not while she was nauseous.

"I wonder how long that will last?" Maria looked at him seriously.

"I've been wondering the same thing," Danny admitted.

"The commissioners going to have to know," Maria sighed.

"I'm more worried about telling him as my dad than my boss."

"When are you planning on telling him?"

"As soon as I leave here," Danny took a seat on the floor a short distance away from her. "At least if he's at home when I go pick up the boys."

"Let me know how it goes," Maria gave him an assuring smile, knowing that both their lives were about to change in both the work sense manner as well as in their personal lives.

XXXXXXXX

Danny stood outside the front door of his fathers home for several minutes before he finally summed up enough courage to go inside. Deciding it was now or never, Danny pushed the door open. He had no idea what to expect regarding his fathers behavior once he told him the truth, unsure if he was going to yell or remain silent. Then again, he knew that he was a lot like Frank, and that was a yeller.

"Hey son," Frank didn't even have to look up when he heard the door.

"I came to pick up my wayward orphans," Danny announced. "Unless you want them."

"No thanks," Frank replied. "I already raised my four."

"About that," Danny was looking for a way to tell his father the inevitable news but was quickly interrupted.

"How's your partner?" Frank looked up from his newspaper.

"Better than she was. But she had me worried there for a minute." Danny admitted.

"What did the doctor say anyway?" Frank didn't remember hearing anything after his son asked him to keep the boys.

"About that," Danny said again. Deciding it was now or never, until he realized both his boys were in the room. Jack, sitting in one of the single arm chairs reading his literature assignment while Sean sat at the dining room table working on his math homework.

"Hey guys," Danny spoke up. "I need you two to go upstairs for a minute. I need to talk to grandpa."

"Dad," Jack spoke up. "You want us to leave our homework?" Making it obvious he was trying to get him to change his mind.

"No, I want you to take it with you, and get your stuff together."

"Dad," this time it was Sean's turn to speak up. "How can we do both?"

"Figure it out, or I'm going to help you figure it out," Danny threatened.

In an instant, Jack and Sean grabbed their homework and rushed up the stairs.

"Must be serious," Frank folded his newspaper in half before setting it aside and focusing all his attention on the only one in the room.

Danny took a seat across from him and took a deep breath before taking his sisters advice and just coming out and saying it.

"Maria's pregnant."

"Looks like you'll be assigned a new partner temporarily," a small smile started to spread across his face.

"I'm the father."

Franks smile immediately vanished and he was up and yelling in a second. "You're what?!"

Danny squinted and prepared himself for a further tongue lashing, not even bothering to try and pick up for himself. After all, what could he say? He was in the wrong.

"How could you get your partner pregnant?!"

"Ugh," Danny started to say.

"Don't answer that! Your not married, you get a woman pregnant," Frank ranted. "And not just any woman, it's your partner! Which you know is against department policy!"

"What the hell were you thinking? Nevermind," Frank answered his own question. "It's obvious you weren't thinking anything. This is by far one of the stupidest things you've done."

"And if that's not bad enough!" Frank yelled once more before hesitating, knowing he wasn't handling the situation very well. Sure he was mad, and he had every right to be, he was his father. But at the same time, he himself knew that he had been involved with other women since his beloved Mary passed away.

Yet he realized he was trying to be the commissioner and dad at the same time, and he knew he needed to separate himself. If not for himself, for his sons, the last thing he wanted to do was ruin his relationship with one of his children.

Once Frank managed to calm himself down he spoke again.

"I don't know what to say to you right now. I'm too upset."

"I know your mad dad."

"I'm not mad," Frank started to raise his voice but stopped himself. "I'm dissapointed."

Hearing those words made Danny feel like a ten year old kid that did something wrong all over again.

"You know this is going to completely change your life," Frank refrained from yelling and changed his form of chastisement."

"I know Dad."

"And it's not only going to change your life but also Detective Baez's. And if that's not enough, what about the baby? Are you going to have split custody and put the baby through such instability. They just get use to being with one parent and then they get shipped off to a complete other parent, home and family."

"That's not going to happen dad!" Danny said matter of factly. "I've asked her to marry me."

Frank's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything, waiting for his son to continue.

"If your not happy about it, I'm sorry. But I wont back down. I want to marry her."

"Now don't get so defensive Daniel!" Frank ordered. "And you don't have a choice but to do the right thing. Now have you told the boys yet?"

"No," Danny shook his head. "I just found out," And I wanted to have things somewhat settled first."

"The commissioners going to have to get involved," Frank told him when Danny mentioned getting things settled.

Danny nodded in understanding but didn't reply, he was too stressed over the discussion he just had with his father.

"Hey Danny, you staying for dinner?" Henry asked when he saw his grandson after coming down the stairs.

"No," Danny said curtly. But immediately changed his tone. "We need to get home Gramps."

"Suit yourself," Henry shrugged. He wanted to say something further, but he refrained knowing he needed to do it with just the two of them, rather than having his grandsons father around putting his own two cents in.

"I'll see you Sunday," Danny murmured before hollering up the stairs for his boys.

"So now you want us to come down?!" Jack hollered back sarcastically.

"You got five minutes to get down here and get in the car or your ass is grounded for a month?"

"Get a move on Sean, Dads not in a teasing mood!" Jack warned his brother as they grabbed their bags and hurried down the stairs. "Bye Gramp! Bye Grandpa!" They ran through the living room and out the door.

XXXXXXXX

The car ride home was mostly silent as Danny thought about the last few events of the week. He was tired, stressed and didn't feel like saying much. He knew he had a long way to go before things were settled and his life fell into some sort of normalcy.

"What are we going to eat?" Sean wondered aloud.

Danny ignored the question and continued with his quiet thoughts.

"Dad," Sean repeated, looking for an answer to his question.

"What?" Danny was pulled from his thoughts once he heard his name.

"What are we going to eat?" Sean repeated.

"I don't know yet,"

"We should have stayed at Grandpas to eat," Jack complained as his stomach continued to growl.

"Can we go get pizza?" Sean stuck his head in between the front two seats.

"No," Danny responded quickly, wanting to save money now that he was about to have another baby. "We have food at home."

"Dad, we both know you can't cook," Jack looked at him. "Besides, everything's frozen."

"Chips and sandwiches aren't," Danny reminded him.

Both boys mumbled something under their breath but Danny ignored their complaints. He was in a hurry to get home so he could call Maria. In all honesty, he wanted to go by her place. Unfortunately, he knew he couldn't. He needed to spread his time out evenly and this time it was the boys turn. He didn't really feel like doing anything, but he had to suck it up. They had already done their homework and that meant a few extra hours of free time with them. But that was after he called Maria.

As soon as they got home, both boys headed straight for the refrigerator, while their father headed straight for the stairs, taking his phone from his pocket as he took the steps.

"How you doing?" Danny took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"I've been better," she admitted. "But at least I'm not at the hospital."

"Are you still nauseous?" Danny was trying not to read anything that wasn't there. Like an urge to rush her back to the hospital, but he couldn't help but be a little cautious.

"Danny, I'm pregnant, I'll probably be dealing with morning sickness for the rest of the trimester."

Danny was about to reply, but was interrupted by his son yelling.

"Dad! You want to eat?" Jack hollered up the stairs.

"Maybe later!" He called back. He didn't really have an appetite after the time he just spent getting yelled at, but he didn't want the boys to worry, so he figured he wouldn't have a choice but to stomach something.

"How'd it go with your Dad?" Maria had to admit she was a little nervous herself.

"He may be really mad as the Commissioner, but as Dad, I think he understands to some degree. Not much, since we are partners," he admitted. "But he has had a few moments of indiscretion."

"Really?" Maria sounded surprised.

"Don't you dare tell him I told you. He'd definitively kill me then. Especially considering it was already pretty close tonight."

"What happened?"

"Let me put it to you this way. I'm surprised you didn't hear him yelling from your place."

"That bad?"

"Well it definitely wasn't good."

"Sorry," Maria felt a little guilty, having to admit it wasn't completely his fault. Even if she did want to blame the entire thing on him.

"Dad!" This time it was Sean to interrupt his fathers conversation.

"Hey, I got to go appease my tenants with my presence." Danny hated to get off the phone with her for the night, yet at the same time he did want to see his boys, considering he had been away from them for the past couple days.

"I'm going to bed anyways," Maria enlightened him.

"This early," Danny glanced at this watch.

"I didn't get much sleep in that hospital bed."

"I slept in a chair," Danny figured he had her beat by a mile.

"Yeah but you haven't been the one that's sick."

"Fine you win," Danny surrendered.

"Thank you, now good night," Maria hung up the phone.

"You want to play fussball?" Sean asked after going in search for his father.

"Sure," Danny gave him a small smile before following him down the stairs.

They were in the middle of the second game when Danny questioned them about their time with their grandfather and great-grandfather.

"So what did you do with Grandpa?"

"Gramps took us to 1PP and then Grandpa took us all out to dinner."

"1PP?" Danny said with a raised brow, suddenly remembering the conversation he had with his father and knowing it wouldn't be long till he was going to 1PP and standing in the office his sons were having fun in just a couple days before.

"It was great," Sean said enthusiastically.

"He even showed us the base of operations," Jack picked up where his brother left off.

"There were tons of computers, TVs, and access to tons of security cameras!" Sean named a few of the things they saw. At least the things that made an impression on him.

"So you had a good time I take it?" Danny laughed at their exuberance and description.

"Yeah!" Sean was the one to answer.

"How come you've never taken us there?" Jack asked wondering.

"You know the Reagan family rules," Danny started to explain. "We don't take advantage of family position."

"Yeah, but Grandpa took us," Sean spoke up.

"That was his decision and your privilege. I hope you remembered to say thank you."

"Seriously Dad," Jack looked at him with a sarcastic look in his eye. "Mom taught us better than that," he teased.

"Very funny," Danny shook his head. "I hope you two remember something I've taught you."

"If a month comes and you can make rent or the car payment, but not both, make the car payment, because you can live in your car, but you can't drive your house." Jack quoted.

"No that was Grandpa," Jack remembered. "Sorry Dad, but I don't remember."

"There goes your allowance for the month." Danny teased.

"That's not fair," Jack complained.

"Can I get his two?" Sean tried.

"Not on your life kid," Danny shook his head.

"But I didn't say anything wrong," Sean picked up for himself.

"Hey, I don't know why I give you an allowance to begin with," Danny shrugged. "It's not like you have any expences."

"Yes, I do," Sean tried. "There's a new Call of Duty game coming out."

"That's not an expense, that's a want," Danny shoved him playfully. "There's a big difference."

"Still, do you think you could lend me the money? It comes out next week?"

"How much is it?"

"$59.99," Sean replied.

"How much do you have saved?"

"$25.00," Sean mumbled.

"That's more than half Sean," Danny said thinking about it.

"I know, I just want it."

"I'll think about it," Danny replied. "But I might have an easier way for you to get it."

"How?" Sean said curiously.

"Jack are you planning on playing it too?"

"Yes,"Jack nodded.

"Then why don't you both put your money together and if it's still not enough, maybe I'll pay for the rest."

"How much do you have?" Sean looked at his brother.

"Around the same as you."

Jack and Sean both turned their attention to their father anxiously waiting his reply.

"If you can stay out of trouble till then I'll take you after school," Danny smiled.

"Thanks dad," both boys said excitedly.

"Alright, now time for bed," he said at the end of one of the several games they had played, Danny having already lost track.

"Awe Dad," they both let out a loud complaint.

"Get going," Danny nodded at the stairs. "I've already let you stay up later than your mother ever would have because I've been away. So count yourself lucky."

"But Dad," Sean tried to convince him to change his mind.

"Do you want the game or not?" Danny said with a raised brow.

"Goodnight," Sean said quickly as he followed his brother up the stairs.

Danny sighed and moved to slump down on the sofa. He was tired and looking forward to a moment alone with peace and quiet. His thoughts were just starting to turn to Maria and the baby and what his father said about split custody. There was no way he could let that happen, and he knew he had to do everything he could to convince her to marry him. He was just starting to wonder how he was going to do that when he was once again interrupted. Only this time by a knock on his door.

It was late and he was surprised by it, but what made him even more surprised, was when he opened the door and saw his grandfather.

"Gramps," Danny couldn't hide the shock in his voice.

"You alright?" Henry handed his grandson a bottle of spirits.

"Yeah," Danny mumbled half-heartedly. "What are you doing here?"

"He really let you have it this time didn't he?" Henry let on that he knew the truth.

"Lit into me more this time, than he did when I was a kid and he caught me trying to sneak out my upstairs window," Danny recalled. "I think he yelled at me for an hour then, and that was all before he blistered my ass."

"I'm not saying you didn't deserve either tongue lashing," Henry said clarifying. "But I also think you are doing a good enough job beating yourself up."

"How'd you know anyway? Dad tell you?" Danny finally voiced the question he had been thinking since he opened the door.

"I couldn't help but overhear when I started coming downstairs."

"And you didn't come in?" Danny once again sounded shocked.

"That was a conversation for father and son. I didn't need to interrupt." Henry enlightened him, even if he didn't feel like bursting in.

"I have to admit, you're taking this better than I thought you would."

"And that's something I have to admit took awhile for me to come to terms with." Henry said truthfully.

"Your not the only one," Danny sighed returning to his seat on the sofa after retrieving a couple glasses from the kitchen.

Henry took the liberty to pop open the bottle and Danny continued with his questions.

"Dad know your here?"

"I think he suspected it," Henry nodded.

"But he didn't say anything?"

"I think he realized he was going after you with both barrels and he only needed to go after you as dad rather than your boss."

"You think he'll ever get over it?"

"I think he already has," Henry responded. "At least as your father. As your boss however, I would recommend earplugs."

"Thanks," Danny said half-heartedly.

XXXXXXXX

A day later and Danny was sitting at his desk staring at a crisp white envelope with the letters from the desk of the commissioner printed in the center. He had yet to open it, when Maria came in.

"What are you doing here?" Danny was trying to keep his voice down, but he wasn't quite sure if she was prepared to return to work.

"I work here," Maria gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Yes, but are you ready to work?"

"Danny, I'm fine," Maria repeated once again. "What's that?" She nodded at the envelope in his hand.

"It's time to pay the piper," he handed her, her own envelope.

"Are we fired?"

"Not yet, but we might be after this." Danny was the first to open the official letter.

"What's it say?" She sounded nervous.

"A personal invitation from the commissioner, for us to report to his office for a formal reprimand."

"Nice knowing you Reagan," Baez already knew the outcome wouldn't be pretty.

Danny nodded his agreement, and continued. "My bet is he'll fire you and shoot me."

"That's comforting," Maria lied.

"Hey, you haven't had him yell at you before. Trust me, its not a pretty sight." Danny was speaking from experience.

"What do you want to do?" Maria stood. Knowing they couldn't speak freely in the office.

"Find a place where we can talk in private," Danny whispered.

"Let's take a ride," Maria pulled her jacket on. "We have a case to investigate anyways."

As soon as they were in the car, Maria started up with another question. Obviously showing that she was having trouble keeping quiet when they were still inside.

"Now be serious, what's the worse he can do?"

"Fire us, kill us with his bare hands, and then throw our bodies off the peer. Make up a story of us being shot in the line of duty, and our bodies were disposed of. He would order a search, and drag of the bay. There are no ties leading to him. We're dead, and he keeps living the way his is now. Except for one thing," Danny gave her a satisfied grin. "He's raising my children."

"Danny," Maria was trying to get him to be serious.

"The worse he can do is separate us as partners," Danny set all joking aside.

"That's not that bad," Maria shrugged, trying to make the best of it.

"Aside from the fact, I just got you broken in as a partner," he grinned. But he cant tell us we cant see each other."

"Maybe not as the commissioner," Maria shook her head. "But he is your father," she reminded him.

"And I'm not a kid anymore, he can't control who I see anymore."

"I really want to be around when you tell him that," Maria laughed for the first time since they opened the letter.

"Besides it's a little late for him to try to control who I see. Considering I already got you pregnant."

"Your making it sound like were a couple teenagers," Maria said emphatically. "But were not, you already have two kids and were two professional adults who work together."

Danny pulled over and looked at her seriously. "Maria, you have to marry me."

"Who says I even love you?"

"Well you don't exactly sleep with someone you hate," Danny tole here what he already knew.

"There may be a little attraction, Maria knew she had to admit it.

"Maria, I'm not going to let you raise my baby without me. Trust me, being a single parent isn't easy."

"What do you mean you aren't going to let me?" Maria said defiantly. Knowing she didn't let anyone tell her what to do, aside from when it came to her job.

Surprisingly, Danny started to laugh, finding humor in her defiant stance and tone, and it was then that Maria started to realize, just how much she loved his smile. She was extremely apprehensive about forming a relationship with him, yet at the same time, she wanted a strong family background for her child and she knew the Reagan's would provide that for both her and her child. Secretly, she wanted to be a part of that, but she didn't know how to give in and form a relationship with him. And it wasn't like now was the time to think about that, right now she needed to think about the coming reprimand.

Danny was beginning to feel as if he was stuck in between a rock and a hard place. Not only was his father/boss angry at him, but he also couldn't get through to the mother of his child/partner regarding marriage. He was once again trying to think of a way to convince her of such while he started to iron his dress blues, something he remembered doing not long ago, and for the very thing that got them into this mess in the first place.

"Dad," Jack walked into this fathers room.

"What is it Jack? I'm a little busy."

"Can you sign this permission slip?" Jack took a folded piece of paper from his pants pocket.

"Whats it for?" Danny was trying to get to where all he had to do was sign it instead of read it and sign it.

"Permission slip for my class trip to the aquarium."

"Sounds cool," Danny said looking for a pen.

"I'm just glad I'm getting at out of the classroom and will have a chance to hook up with Becky

"Nice," Danny smiled. "But try to pay attention to at least some of the things they are trying to teach you." Danny knew he had to say something parental, considering his wife wasn't there to do the job like she use to.

"I have to," Jack grumbled. "I have to write an essay on the trip."

"I guess they know how to keep your interest," Danny figured.

"Why are you getting your dress blues out again? I thought you hated wearing them?"

"I do," Danny wasn't by any means kidding. "But an officer has to wear them for any official action."

"What kind of official action are you going to?" Jack looked confused.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with," Danny ignored his question.

"Then why are you wearing them?"

"Don't you have some homework to do?" Danny tried dodging the question. Definitely not waning to tell them the truth about receiving an official reprimand.

"Are you going out of town again?"

"No, now get out of here," Danny said sternly, pointing at his bedroom door.

"But I still have another question," Jack tried while Danny pushed him towards the door.

"Save it for later," Danny closed the door on him and locked it.

"Mom never did this!" Jack complained loudly.

"I don't care!"

XXXXXXXX

The morning of the reprimand, Danny drove over to Maria's apartment to pick her up.

"It's open!" Maria called when she heard his knock.

Danny walked in and Maria smiled.

"You always look good in your dress blues."

"I could say the same to you," Danny couldn't resist the urge to kiss her.

"Don't," Maria knew she couldn't say exactly that she didn't enjoy it, but she also knew that she couldn't give into him right now. Not to mention, they had enough holes in the relationship that he was trying to form with her.

"I know," Danny knew that now wasn't the time.

"We'll talk about the future when this is all over," she promised him.

"You feeling alright?" Danny could see something in her face that made him wonder.

"Nauseous," Maria nodded.

"Your nervous," Danny tried to assure her that everything that was going to be fine, even though he wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

"I don't get nauseous when I get nervous," Maria enlightened him.

"Morning sickness?" Danny mentioned the other thing that would make her nauseous. Remembering how often Linda would deal with morning sickness when she was pregnant with their boys.

Maria nodded as she took small sips of water and closed her eyes, hoping that if she had a few minutes to relax it would help make the nausea pass momentarily.

"You ready to go?" Danny glanced at the time on his phone after giving her a few minutes, knowing that the last thing they needed was to be late.

"Let's get it over with," she moaned as Danny helped her up.

Detectives Reagan and Baez stood at attention in front of the Commissioners desk decked out in their full official dress blues.

The Commissioner didn't say anything at first, and instead simply stared at them for what seemed like an eternity.

Danny couldn't hate to get out of there and it wasn't only because of the awkward silence. He was used to being in uncomfortable situations when it came to father and son. What was bothering him the most however, was the starched collar being buttoned all the way to the top and the tie making him feel as if he was being choked to death.

When the commissioner did start speaking, it was more in the form of yelling than anything. Danny had never been the recipient of such a reprimand directly from 1PP and from the head of all New York City officers and he was having trouble finding the similarities of the man giving the reprimand, considering he was supposed to know at least one side of him very well.

"I would expect this from two unseasoned officers. But you are both first-grade detectives who know the company guidelines! They are set up to keep things from turning complicated, and you two ignore them completely!"

"Do you have anything to say?" He paused for a brief second that made Danny suspect that the only reason he asked the question was to catch his breath.

Neither of them said a word and the commissioner continued. "Well? Now is your only chance."

Again, the two remained silent and the commissioner stood to his feet.

"I can't believe this! Since when have you remained silent? If you would have showed some restraint earlier, we wouldn't be here at all! You two would be on the job and I would be doing something a lot more important than reprimanding you two!"

The Commissioner had been going on and on for several minutes with taking a breath. At first, Maria was fine, but after a little while she was overcome with another wave of nausea, only this time it didn't pass and increased with every second that passed.

"I think I'm going to faint," Maria mumbled under her breath towards her partner when the Commissioner wasn't looking directly at them.

"You can't faint, your in uniform," Danny was sure how he managed to do it, but he gave her a sideways grin.

"Stick around and watch," Maria was feeling more and more woosy as the seconds went by.

"This is completely unacceptable! And as much as I hate to separate you two. You haven't left me with no choice. You will both be receiving a letter detailing what precincts you will be working out of as well as an additional disciplinary action!

Once Maria realized that the feeling wasn't going to pass and she started to feel dizzy, and no matter how much she didn't want to, felt the need to speak up and request permission to leave.

"Commissioner," Maria managed to squeak out the word.

"I'm not done Detective!"

Danny gave her a sideways look, slowly beginning to believe her when she said she was going to faint. Knowing it had to be something serious to get her to speak during a reprimand. He had just returned his full attention back to the front when Maria lurched forward and started to throw up.

They were all taken by surprise and it would have been a close race to determine which of the Reagan men moved the fastest.

Frank was standing the closest to her after her lurch so he lifted the trash can closer to her while taking his handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Go get Baker!" He ordered Detective Reagan.

"We need some help in here!" Danny hurried out of the room.

Detective Baker rushed into her boss's office when she heard the urgency in her boss's sons voice sensing that something was indeed wrong. Quickly assessing the situation, Baker left the room and immediately returned with a pair of NYPD sweats that she could change into now that her dress blues were soiled.

After a few minutes, the nausea faded and Frank handed her a glass of water he had sitting on his desk, the caring side of him starting to show, when he remembered that she was pregnant with his grandchild.

Danny placed a hand on the small of her back as he started to lead her out of the room but was quickly pushed aside.

"I'll help her," Baker gave him a reassuring smile before leading her into a private room where she could change and wash up. Leaving the two Reagan men alone.

Danny turned and looked at Frank dumbfounded, but finally spoke up.

"Never get involved with a officer," Danny said annoyed. "They are too pigheaded! When all you want to do is help!"

"I'm glad you see your mistake."

"I don't know if it was a mistake," Danny mumbled.

But after receiving a very sharp look from his father, he changed his mind completely. "Okay it was a mistake, I shouldn't have," he started to say but was interrupted.

"If you had feelings for her you, you should have separated it from work first son." It was obvious Frank was dropping the commissioner/officer form of the conversation.

"I know," Danny knelt down to start cleaning up the mess in the trashcan.

"I have people that will do that," Frank nodded, trying to get him to get up.

"I'm used to it," Danny muttered, shrugging his shoulders in the process. "I'm a single parent."

Finishing with the mess Danny returned to standing at attention. "You can finish yelling at me now Sir."

"Drop it Danny," Frank took a seat on the edge of his desk. "I can't do this anymore."

"I didn't think I'd ever hear those words come out of your mouth," Danny smiled, completely changing his form of behavior now that he was speaking to his father.

"Daniel," Frank moaned at his sons smart-ass response.

"I can honestly say I'm never going to anymore NYPD conferences," Danny said seriously. "I don't care what you do to me."

"Don't worry," Frank shook his head. "I wasn't planning on inviting you to any more."

"Thanks Dad," Danny laughed out loud taking a seat on one of the vacant chairs in front of the commissioners desk.

The two fell silent for a moment, as they looked around the room, avoiding eye contact until Danny spoke up again, only this time a bit more serious.

"I'm sorry about all this," he gestured at the trashcan. "I know this wasn't supposed to turn out this way."

"No, it wasn't," Frank shook his head. "But it's probably a good thing before I did something I'd regret."

Danny's eyes widened and Frank smirked. "I can honestly say this has never happened before."

"Probably something you don't want to happen again either," Danny chuckled.

"Definitely won't make one of my top ten favorite moments."

"You of all people should be used to people throwing up in front of you."

"Not like this," Frank mumbled.

"Joe did it, Erin did it," Danny ignored his fathers mumble. "Hell, I even threw up on you."

"Don't remind me."

Danny was about to remind him of something Jamie did to him when Detective Baker and Baez returned.

"I apologize Detective Baez," Frank was the first to apologize, feeling terrible that he didn't notice the struggle she was having healthwise, he never wanted to be the boss that was so caught up in himself that he didn't recognize one of his officers needs.

"You don't need to apologize Sir. It's entirely my fault," Maria was obviously struggling to keep it all together.

She was starting to return to attention when Frank waved it off. "As you were."

"You can expect your final letters detailing my decision within the week. You are dismissed."

"Yes Sir," the two said in unison.

"Take care of yourself Detective Baez," Frank gave her a small smile, sensing she was on the brink of an emotional brake.

"Yes Sir," she choked out before taking her leave.

Danny started to follow her but Frank stopped him short. "Danny."

Danny turned around and Frank added.

"Take care of her," he ordered.

"I will," he said in all seriousness.

XXXXXXXX

Maria fought to keep her emotions in check during the ride home. And to her surprise, Danny left her to her thoughts. What didn't surprise her however, was when he followed her up to her apartment.

"How you feeling?" He asked concerned, knowing how upset she was as he yanked it jacket and tie off.

"Worse than ever," Maria moaned plummeting onto the sofa.

"It wasn't that bad," Danny pulled her up enough so he could sit down.

"Danny, I threw up," she said emphatically.

"At least you didn't throw up on him," Danny shrugged, trying to make her feel better.

"I can't believe I threw up," Maria was in tears as she buried her head in her hands.

"It's fine," Danny wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "He won't hold it against you."

"I guess we'll see when I get my letter," she leaned against his chest.

"It'll be fine," he repeated, beginning to think he was making it a habit in assuring her that all was going to be okay.

Maria closed her eyes and Danny ran a hand lovingly through her hair. Neither of them spoke, but they didn't have to. It had been a hard day on both but they still had each other. Their only form of comfort, at least so it seemed. And they didn't even know if they had that, being they were too busy keeping their feelings to themselves, especially Maria. She was pondering his marriage proposal, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was beginning to think that perhaps they could make it as a couple, even if she was frightened. She knew that Danny knew what it meant to be in a relationship for the long haul after being married to Linda for so long. Yet she couldn't help but wonder what people would think if they were to say I do. Saying perhaps that he was only missing the company of a woman or that she was just trying to trap the PC's son. On the other hand, she knew she couldn't raise the baby alone and in all reality, she knew she needed him and a family like the Reagans. They could be the family she's always wanted, if she only had the nerve to yes and come to terms with her feelings. But first, she had to figure out if she loved him enough to make it last.

Merry Christmas! Hope you all enjoyed the update and thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews! JusticeStandsTRUE


End file.
